Ungebeten
by lhyra
Summary: Nach HP u. d. Orden des Phönix: Erfolglos suchen die Verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder nach Severus Snape. Besonders Hermine leidet darunter. Schließlich soll sie sogar seinen Posten bekleiden... HG/SS ÜBERARBEITETE VERSION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen

**Disclaimer:** Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen. Wenn wir fertig sind gebe ich sie an Frau Rowling zurück. Großes Ehrenwort!

**Summary:** Nach Kriegsende: Severus Snape ist verschwunden und Hermine übernimmt seinen Posten.

**Warnung:** Tod einer oder mehrer Figuren

**A.N.:** Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, kurz nachdem ich das Buch HP und der Orden des Phönix gelesen hatte!

Ich habe diese Geschichte überarbeitet!

* * *

**I.**

Ich flanierte durch die Halle. Dass sie bis in die hinterletzte Ecke voll gestopft sein musste war mir völlig unverständlich. Zudem fand ich es auch äußerst unangenehm. Es machte mir das Suchen nach ein paar weiteren Einrichtungsgegenständen nicht gerade leichter.

„Broody's" war berühmt für seine günstigen Möbel und Firlefanz fürs Haus. Ich brauchte allerdings dringend einige Sachen, wenn ich wieder nach Hogwarts ziehen würde. Ein Seufzer verließ meine Lippen, bevor ich nur ansatzweise etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte.

Hogwarts. Mein Zuhause. Anders konnte ich es nicht beschreiben. Ich hatte dort studiert und die wichtigsten Jahre meines Lebens verbracht. Hogwarts und alle seine Bewohner, seine Professoren hatten mich geprägt. Ja. So war Hogwarts für mich das Zuhause geworden, was meine Eltern mir nicht mehr geben konnten. Meine Eltern. Ich wischte mir über die Stirn. Tränen wallten auf.

Meine Mutter lebte nicht mehr. Sie war vor den Augen von Auroren gekidnappt worden. Ihre Leiche war mir - nach Wochen der Angst - nach Hogwarts geschickt worden, wo ich sie heimlich und allein in einem der vergessenen Höfe begraben hatte. Unmengen an Rosenbüschen wuchsen dort und erblühten jeden Sommer an ihrem Todestag... Hastig schmierte ich die vergossenen Tränen über meine Wangen. Die leichte Kühle lenkte mich ab.

Ich verlor den gedanklichen Faden, als ich zwischen unordentlich aufgerollten Teppichen und einer monströsen Truhe einen riesigen, massiven und zudem unglaublich teuer aussehenden Rahmen entdeckte. Meine Finger strichen über das schwere, schwarze Holz.

„Haben sie etwas entdeckt, Miss?" erschallte plötzlich die Stimme Frederic Broodys, dem Auktionator und Besitzer der Halle.

Sein Blick folgte der Linie meines Armes und sah meine Hand auf dem schwarzen Rahmen ruhen.

„Oh. Dieses gute Stück haben wir bisher erfolglos versucht zu versteigern."

Ich hob erstaunt die Brauen.

„Wen zeigt das Bild?"

Broody lachte.

„Das ist es gerade, derjenige, der dort zu sehen sein müsste hat wohl den Rahmen für immer verlassen."

Ich wurde immer neugieriger. So etwas gab es nicht... Oder doch?

„Woher kommt das Bild? Und warum vermisst niemand ein solches Schmuckstück? Allein der Rahmen müsste doch schon einiges wert sein!"

Die Stirn des Auktionators umwölkte sich und seine Augen blitzten.

„Es stammt aus den Besitz eines ehemaligen Todessers, der unauffindbar ist. Sein Besitz ging in die Hände des Ministeriums über." Broody lächelte nun wieder geschäftsmäßig. „Vielleicht haben sie davon gelesen. Es ging groß durch den Tagespropheten..." Ich fühlte meinen Hals eng werden. „... das Snape Manor mangels Besitzers und Erben dem Ministerium zugeschrieben wurde."

Mir stockte der Atem und ich fühlte wie mein Hals eng wurde.

Ausgerechnet ein Bild aus Severus Snapes Haus. Ich hatte natürlich davon gelesen und gehört und war nicht einfach nur entsetzt gewesen. Für mich war es ein Schock.

Mein ehemaliger Professor für Zaubertränke war kurz nach Voldemorts Ende verschwunden. Ich hatte mich genauso wie Ron an der Suche nach ihm beteiligt. Wobei mein Einsatz aus anderen Gründen intensiv gewesen.

Es gab Hinweise darauf, dass Lucius Malfoy ihn verschleppt hatte. Doch als dieser drei Wochen später unter Veritaserum gesetzt wurde, gab er an, Snape seit dem Kampf nicht mehr gesehen zu haben.

So wurde die Suche fortgesetzt und verlief langsam aber stetig im Sande. Frustriert waren Moody und Lupin wieder zurückgekehrt und hatten sich nicht wieder auf die Suche gemacht...

Und ich?! Nun ja, ich war wie paralysiert. Manchmal ergriff dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit, Verzweiflung und trauriger Sehnsucht noch immer besitz, wenn ich an Severus Snape dachte. So wie gerade jetzt.

Nur mühsam kehrte ich in die Gegenwart zurück. Meine Augen ruhten auf dem Rahmen.

„Bitte, Mister Broody, darf ich mir das Portrait ansehen?"

Der Auktionator grinste.

„Sicher. Aber seien sie nicht zu enttäuscht."

Mit einem Wink seiner Hand hob sich der Rahmen aus der Nische zwischen Truhe und Teppichen, drehte sich und zeigte mir sein Gesicht.

Verwirrt blickte ich das Bild an, um dann die Luft einzusaugen vor erstauntem Entsetzen.

Rau presste ich hervor: „Mister Broody, bitte setzen sie dieses Bild auf meine Rechnung. Zeigen sie mir, was noch aus Snape Manor stammt."

Beflissen sandte er das Bild auf einen hölzernen Container und ein Stück Kreide schrieb auf die dort angebrachte Tafel den - erstaunlich niedrigen - Preis des Bildes.

„Das einzige was noch aus Snape Manor stammt und ich nicht verkaufen konnte, liegt vor ihnen, Miss."

Mein Blick fiel auf die geradezu riesige Truhe. Auch diese war aus Ebenholz gefertigt. Innerlich zitternd nickte ich.

„Ich nehme sie dazu."

Broody riss seine Augen auf. Wenn er irgendwelche Bedenken hatte, so ließ er sich nicht anmerken und meinte im geschäftsmäßigen Ton:

„Gern Miss. Wohin dürfen wir die Sachen liefern?"

Ich holte tief Luft und wies auf zwei weitere Gegenstände.

„Bitte legen sie diesen Teppich und das Regal dort hinten dazu...," die gewünschten Dinge hoben sich und legten auf den Container, auf Broodys Wink, „und senden sie dies bitte nach Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zu Händen von Professor Hermine Granger, Zaubertränkemeisterbüro."

Der Auktionator hatte emsig mitschreiben lassen und blickte bei den letzten Worten schockiert zu mir.

„Sie ... sie nehmen die Position von Snape ein?"

Dieser Mann war wirklich verdammt gut informiert.

„Ja, das werde ich tun."

Mein Gegenüber wackelte skeptisch mit dem Kopf.

„Haben sie keine Bange? Immerhin war diese Position mit einem Todesser besetzt! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie damit glücklich werden können. Sie sind einfach zu jung und hübsch für eine solch dunkle Berufung."

Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und wandte mich um.

Was sollte ich diesem Mann schon sagen? Das Ministerium hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Severus Snape war ein Todesser. Seine Verdienste für den Orden, seine eigentliche Rolle im Kampf war vergessen. Sein Verschwinden wurde als Schuldeingeständnis gewertet.

Das Ganze war eine unglaublich miese Intrige.

„Wann können sie liefern, Mister Broody?" wollte ich kalt wissen.

Er holte auf und lief neben mir her.

„Morgen wenn es ihnen recht ist Professor?!"

Ich nickte nur und lächelte gezwungen.

„Vielen dank."

Damit verließ ich den voll gestopften Bau und strebte der U - Bahn zu. Gedankenverloren und auch wütend stieg ich die Stufen zum Bahnsteig hinab. Wieso hatte das Zaubereiministerium die Sachen von Snape zum Verkauf frei gegeben? Immerhin entsprach es so gar nicht der sonstigen Politik die sie im Bereich des Todessertums betrieben. Ich war befremdet durch ein solches Verhalten, dass so gar nicht zu dem passte, was die Affäre um Malfoy Manor anbelangte. Die Hinterbliebenen von Lucius waren zwar nicht enteignet aber umgesiedelt worden. Sämtliche Besitztümer waren von Auroren und anderen Mitarbeitern des Ministeriums auf ihre magische Orientierung und ihren Zweck hin überprüft worden. Viele Sachen waren freigegeben und viele einbehalten worden. Malfoy Manor wurde dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und das war es. Draco und seine Mutter hatten ein anderes Haus bezogen, was zwar nicht so prachtvoll war wie ihr altes, aber dafür keine Keller voller Folterinstrumente und Leichen aufwies.

Bei der „Affäre Snape" wie es im Tagespropheten hieß, war alles gänzlich anders verlaufen und ich konnte mich der Vermutung nicht erwehren, dass sich das Ministerium an dem verkauf sämtlicher Besitztümer von Severus gesundgestoßen hatte. Immerhin hatte Fudge damals einen unglaublichen Berg an Schulden gemacht. Mich machte all dies nur rasend. Es war unerträglich für mich, dass sie Severus aufgegeben hatten. Doch dass sie ihm alles nahmen – seinen Ruf, nicht nur seinen Besitz – war der Gipfel für mich.

Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen und löste die Fahrkarte. Dann suchte ich herum, bis einen halbwegs lesbaren Fahrplan fand. Ah. Die zweite Bahn würde mich an mein nächstes Ziel bringen.

Innerlich schüttelte ich immer noch den Kopf über diese Ungereimtheit, dass sie alle seine Besitztümer verkauft hatten ohne sie zu überprüfen. Es blieb nur eine Möglichkeit übrig: das Ministerium musste Snape also doch nicht für so gefährlich halten, wie sie es im Tagespropheten dargestellt hatten. Kein einziger Auror hatte je Snape Manor von innen gesehen, dass wusste ich aus zuverlässiger Quelle.

Ungeduldig hielt ich Ausschau nach der Bahn. Quietschend und ratternd fuhr die erste Bahn in den Passagiertunnel ein.

Ich fluchte verhalten. Wenn auf eines Verlass war, dann auf die Unpünktlichkeit der Londoner Vorstadtbahn.

Ich dachte an Snape. Lange hatte ich nicht mehr an ihn gedacht. Es war so schmerzvoll und gleichzeitig verstörend für mich. Erinnerungen durchfluteten meinen Sinn und ich sah mich selbst, am Tage meines Abschlussfestes. Strahlend waren wir alle gewesen. Die Sonne hatte vom blauen Himmel geschienen und wir hatten fröhlich gefeiert. Harry, Ron und ich.

Mein Mund verzog sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln.

Die Ferien hatten für uns im Fuchsbau begonnen. Die Jungs spielten Quidditch, als Moody und Tonks kamen, beide mit sehr finsteren Mienen.

Dann das Schlachtfeld. Der Gestank nach magischem Kampf, nach Blut und Tod. Das Geschrei der Verletzten... und der bittere Sieg. Bitter … oh ja … wie bitter, dass haben wir erst viele Monate später bemerkt.

Mein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Maske der Trauer, als ich an Snape auf dem Schlachtfeld dachte, der am Boden unter der Leiche eines Todessers lag. Ich erinnerte mich daran, mit erschreckender Lebhaftigkeit, die mir den Atem raubte. Snapes Augen waren geschlossen gewesen. Zum ersten Mal fiel mir auf, welche schöne Gesichtszüge er hatte, welch lange Wimpern, die beinah seine Wangen berührten. Ich zitterte vor Angst und Unglauben, er wäre tot. Perplex spürte ich diesen Empfindungen damals nach. Währenddessen setzte ich mich neben ihn, bettete seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und tastete mit steifen Fingern nach seinem Puls. Flach aber regelmäßig schlug sein Herz und meines schlug schneller vor Erleichterung. So aktivierte ich einen Portschlüssel, der Snape nach St. Mungo brachte...

Lautes Quietschen und Rattern holte mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken. Die Bahn fuhr ein und ich machte mich auf den Weg an den Bahnsteigrand. Kaum hielt sie, stieg ich auch schon ein. Es wurde Zeit einen lieben Freund zu besuchen.

Die Bahn spuckte mich über der Erde wieder aus. Die Sonne hatte sich hinter den Wolken verkrochen und es war somit schlagartig kühler geworden.

Oh, es war auf noch etwas anderes ganz sicher Verlass: auf die Unbeständigkeit des englischen Wetters.

Ich schlug den Kragen meines Mantels hoch und betrat das Kaufhaus, das mir vertrauter war, als es mir lieb war. Durch den Zugang gelangte ich sehr schnell und wurde wie üblich freundlich begrüßt:

„Willkommen in St. Mungo... oh, du bist es Hermine."

Ich blickte die blonde Hexe am Schalter an und nickte ihr zu.

„Hi Estelle."

„Na du kennst ja den Weg. Hast du später noch Lust einen Tee zu trinken?"

„Leider geht es heute nicht."

„Okay, dann das nächste Mal." Sie grinste mich an und wandte sich wieder ihrer Schreibarbeit zu.

Ich lächelte schwach und machte mich auf den mir sehr vertrauten Weg durch Gänge und Treppenhäuser. Ich atmete tief durch, als ich vor dem besagten Raum stand und öffnete dann die Tür.

Das Bett war heute wieder dem Fenster zugewandt. Schwalben flogen im Hof herum und die Sonne brach kurz durch die Wolken. Sein blasses, starres Gesicht wurde kurz erhellt und ich fühlte einen schmerzhaften Stich, wie jedes Mal, wenn ich dieses Zimmer betrat.

Langsam trat ich an sein Bett und setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Sanft nahm ich seine Hand in die meine und blickte in seine starren Augen.

„Hallo Harry", begrüßte ich meinen besten Freund. Ich wartete wie jedes Mal in diesen verfluchten anderthalb Jahren auf die noch so kleinste Reaktion. Doch nichts kam. Wie jedes mal.

„Ich hoffe dir geht es gut. Ich vermisse dich so Harry - und Ron auch."

Ron.

Ron weigerte sich kategorisch Harry zu besuchen. Er sprach aus, was viele dachten. Das es besser sei, Harry würde endlich sterben.

„Hermine," rief er oft, „Harry hätte es niemals gewollt, so leben zu müssen. Er war lebensfroh und aktiv. Ich will ihn nicht so sehen, so lebendig begraben..."

Oft weinte ich nach solchen Ausbrüchen von Ron. Ich weinte, weil Ron Recht hatte, mit dem was er sagte. Ich weinte aber auch, weil ich Harry nicht gänzlich verlieren wollte. Ich wollte ihn berühren können, mit ihm reden. Ich wollte, wünschte so sehr, er würde wieder erwachen.

Stattdessen saß Harry wie angewurzelt im Bett und bewegte nur zwischendurch die Augenlider aus Reflex.

Er war, wie die Muggeldoktoren sagten, im Wachkoma. Die Heiler sagten, es sei ein Traumafluch. Ihn zu brechen war ihnen nicht gelungen, obwohl sie stetig daran arbeiteten, hieß es.

Sanft streichelte ich Harrys Wangen, strich durch sein widerspenstiges Haar und dachte an die alten Zeiten.

Dann begann ich von selbst zu erzählen. Ich sprach von meinem neuen Job, dem vorzeitigen Ende meiner Lehrzeit bei einem renommierten Zaubertränkemeister. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Portrait und der Truhe aus Snapes Anwesen. Auch äußerte ich meinen Verdacht, dem Zaubereiministerium gegenüber.

Harry sah die ganze Zeit aus dem Fenster und rührte sich nicht, wie immer. Tränen liefen mir die Wangen hinab.

„Verdammt Harry! Wach endlich auf!" schrie ich und warf mich in seinen Schoß. Die Schluchzer schüttelten mich und ich wusste, ich hatte abermals die Beherrschung verloren. Das Grauen und die Trauer holten mich immer wieder ein. So wischte ich mir das Gesicht und versuchte ein zaghaftes Lächeln in seine Richtung. Ich erhob mich und küsste meinen liebsten Freund auf die Wange. Leise verließ ich den Raum und hoffte ich würde meine Fassung wiedergewinnen, bevor ich mit Albus zusammentreffen würde.

Hast Du Reviews für mich?! DANKE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen

**Disclaimer:** Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen. Wenn wir fertig sind gebe ich sie an Frau Rowling zurück. Großes Ehrenwort!

**Summary:** Nach Kriegsende: Severus Snape ist verschwunden und Hermine übernimmt seinen Posten.

**Warnung:** Tod einer oder mehrer Figuren

**A.N.:** Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, kurz nachdem ich das Buch HP und der Orden des Phönix gelesen hatte!

Ich habe diese Geschichte überarbeitet!

**II.**

Apparieren war mir immer noch so zuwider wie zu Beginn meiner ersten Stunden in dieser „Kunst". Leider ging es oft nicht anders, als auf diese Art zu reisen und so fügte ich mich in das unvermeidliche. Ich kam, wie immer, mit einem leichten Gefühl der Übelkeit vor den Toren Hogwarts an. Ein scharfer Wind wehte und es war hier noch kühler als in London. Ich machte mich nur langsam auf den Weg hinunter zum Schloss. Meine Gedanken weilten in der Vergangenheit, bei Harry, bei Ron, bei...

Nach dem Ende war ich mit vielen anderen nach St. Mungo geschickt worden. Harry hatte in den Armen von Hagrid gelegen. Der Halbriese hatte bitterliche Tränen geweint. In dem ganzen Tumult auf dem Schlachtfeld, hatte ich Ron und Harry dann verloren. Plötzlich waren alle verschwunden und ich war gemeinsam mit einer blutverschmierten Hexe appariert.

Die Flure im Krankenhaus für Hexen und Zauberer waren völlig verstopft gewesen. Ich hatte mich schrecklich gefühlt, ich hatte geweint, ohne es zu bemerken. Medihexen, Heiler und Helfer hasteten durch die Gänge. Rufe und Schmerzensschreie hallten durcheinander. Meine Ohren klingelten und ich sehnte mich nach einem bekannten Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich allein auf der Welt. Meine Wangen brannten. Ich drängte mich zitternd und wimmernd durch die Menge.

Da sah ich ihn. Er lag auf einer Trage am Rande eines ebenfalls vollen Flurs. Zur gleichen Zeit als ich ihn entdeckte, sah er auch mich. Sein Blick wurde von hart und kalt zu warm und weich. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus und ich lief auf ihn zu, so schnell es mir möglich war. Kaum war ich in seiner Nähe, ergriff er mich um die Taille und zog mich an sich. Ich tauchte ein in seine Wärme, seinen männlichen Geruch.

„Ich bin hier, Hermine", hatte Severus Snape in mein Ohr geraunt.

Ich hatte mich an ihn geklammert und er sich an mich. Das war der Moment gewesen, wo sich all mein Empfinden für Severus Snape verändert hatte. Sein Blick war ein gänzlich anderer gewesen. Es war, als wären Vorhänge aufgezogen und seine wahre Seele offenbart worden. Es war nach all dem Schrecken der schönste Augenblick meines Lebens gewesen, den wahren Severus dort auf der Trage in St. Mungo zu erleben. Aneinandergeschmiegt hatten wir dagelegen, bis ich behandelt werden musste.

Als ich nach einer ganzen Weile wieder kam, war die Trage leer und Snape unauffindbar gewesen.

Ich hatte ihn gesucht, nicht nur im Krankenhaus. Auch später, als ich halbwegs bei Sinnen war, habe ich ihn gesucht. Ich wollte wissen wie es ihm ging, ob es nochmals möglich sein würde, in seinen Armen zu liegen, die mir solchen Trost gespendet hatten. Ich wusste es war etwas mit mir geschehen. Es war, als wäre ich verhext. Dabei war es soviel einfacher …

Ich wandte mich dem Wind zu und ließ ihn meine Haare aus dem Gesicht wehen.

Es war merkwürdig, wie sehr sich meine Gefühle in diesem Moment in St. Mungo verändert hatte. Snape war nicht mehr der bösartige Bastard von einem Zaubertränkemeister, sondern ein bekanntes, vertrautes Gesicht gewesen. Ich war so glücklich und erleichtert gewesen ihn zu sehen. Ich musste ihn deswegen umarmen, ihn halten, dass er mich nicht allein lassen würde.

Im Nachhinein war mir klar, dass diese erste Reaktion unter dem Stress eines Traumas entstanden war. Auch später erst hatte ich bemerkt, dass da noch mehr geschehen war, als nur das Empfinden von Erleichterung über ein bekanntes Gesicht.

Ich wandte mich wieder dem Weg zu. Festen Schrittes und mit forschem Gang betrat ich die Gründe von Hogwarts und kurz darauf das Büro von Albus Dumbledore. Hagrid geleitete mich ins Schloss, nicht ohne mir zu versichern, dass er ganz und gar glücklich sei mich zu sehen.

Albus Dumbledore saß mit dem Rücken zu mir am Fenster. Kaum aber war ich eingetreten, drehte er sich herum zu mir und kam mir entgegen.

„Hermine...," seine Stimme war voller Wärme und seine Hände waren ausgestreckt.

Ich lächelte zum ersten Mal an diesem Tage mit ehrlicher Freude und glitt in eine innige Umarmung meines zukünftigen Vorgesetzten, meines väterlichen oder - sollte ich sagen - großväterlichen Freundes. Albus strich sanft über meinen Rücken.

„Es ist so schön dich hier zu haben, Hermine."

Ich löste mich langsam von ihm und sah in seine blauen Augen.

„Ich bin gerne nach hause gekommen, Albus."

Er lächelte zitterig vor unterdrückter Emotion.

„Nach Hause." Er hob eine Hand an meine Wange. „Das ist es wohl, dein zu hause."

Wir setzten uns ans Feuer und schwiegen eine ganze Weile. Ich wollte, dass er begann zu sprechen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass ich nach all diesen schweren Erinnerungen und Gedanken aus der Vergangenheit noch dazu in der Lage war, den ersten Schritt in unserem notwendigen Gespräch zu machen.

Hohl sprach er in den Raum hinein:

„Ich hätte dich niemals gebeten deine Studien bei Professor Ling abzubrechen, wenn ich es weiterhin geschafft hätte, Zaubertränke zu unterrichten, Hermine."

Erschrocken wandte ich mich ihm voll zu und glitt ob seines reuigen Ausdruckes vom Sessel.

„Albus." Ich kniete vor ihm und versuchte all meine Ehrlichkeit, meine Zuneigung in meinen Blick zu legen. „Ich weiß das. Ich mache dir auch keinerlei Vorwürfe. Ich bin gerne gekommen und ich bleibe ebenso gern. Bitte habe keine Gewissenbisse."

Er lächelte schief und legte seine Hand auf die meine.

„Du bist eine begabte, wunderschöne, junge Frau. Und ich bin ein alter Egoist, dich für meine Schule gewinnen zu wollen."

Seine Augen funkelten und er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Du hast mich gewonnen und ich lebe wieder dort, wo ich mich zu Hause fühle."

Zärtlich sah ich ihn an.

Er nickte und half mir auf.

Sein Blick wurde ernst.

„Du weißt sicherlich, dass ich Severus' Räume für dich vorgesehen habe?!"

Ich bejahte. „Minerva hat es mir erzählt."

„Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, dir einen adäquaten Platz zum Wohnen und Unterrichten zu bieten."

Es klang wie eine Entschuldigung. Dabei war mir die Vorstellung nicht unangenehm, in den Räumen von Severus zu leben. Sicherlich machte es mir das Herz sehr schwer, zu wissen, dass dort Severus leben sollte, aber ich wusste, ich würde mich dort wohl fühlen. So wie ich mich in St. Mungo bei ihm wohl gefühlt hatte. Ich seufzte innerlich. Ich würde mich dem Zaubertränkemeister auf diese Weise sicher näher fühlen.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung Albus. Ich bin durchaus mit den Räumlichkeiten zufrieden."

Er schien erleichtert zu sein und lächelte mich an.

Kurz nach dem Tee führte er mich persönlich in Snapes Büro.

Ich zog hart den Atem ein.

„Jaja, wir haben alles so gelassen, für den Fall das..."

‚Das er wieder kommt', dachte ich. Aber er war nicht wieder gekommen, so wie Harry nicht wieder aufgewacht war und meine Mutter nicht wieder leben würde.

„Wenn du etwas ändern willst, tue es. Das gleiche gilt für die privaten Räume, die dem Büro angeschlossen sind."

Ich nickte nur und folgte ihm weiter. Er zeigte mir den verborgenen Durchgang zu der angeschlossenen Wohnung. Der Schock war hart, als ich eben diese ebenfalls voll eingerichtet vorfand. Ein Feuer brannte im Kamin und ich bekam den Eindruck, Severus wäre eben nur für ein paar Minuten hinausgegangen. Ich fühlte Tränen in meinen Augen brennen.

„Ich denke, ich lasse dich allein, damit du dich umsehen kannst, meine Liebe. Wenn du Fragen oder Wünsche hast, komm zu mir."

Ich lächelte angestrengt und küsste ihn auf die Wange, als er ging.

Jeder der mich kennt, weiß wie sehr ich Bücher liebe. Das Severus diese Leidenschaft zu teilen schien, war mir unbewusst wohl schon immer klar gewesen. So stand ich vor den wuchtigen Regalen und ließ träumerisch meine Finger über die Rücken der Bücher gleiten. Ich folgte der Linie von Papier und dem Geruch von Alter bis das Regal zu Ende und eine weitere Tür zu sehen war. Langsam öffnete ich diese und blieb einen Moment stehen.

Es war das Schlafzimmer. Nie und nimmer hätte ich mir das Schlafzimmer des oberflächlich so grimmigen Professors so freundlich und einladend vorgestellt. Der Baldachin des großen Bettes war verzaubert, so dass man den Himmel draußen sehen konnte. Die Wände waren in einem satten, beruhigenden Grün gestrichen und der Boden mit einem dicken weichen Orientteppich belegt. Ich versank förmlich in der Flauschigkeit. Ich ging leise hinein, betrachtete den großen Ebenholzkleiderschrank und das verzauberte Fenster, das einen nachtdunklen Garten zeigte. Über dem Kamin, der dem Bett gegenüber war, prangte ein heller Fleck. Es war, als wäre ein Bild abgehangen worden. Aber Albus hatte doch gesagt, dass er alles so gelassen hatte...

Vielleicht hatte Severus das Bild selbst entfernt?

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und ging in das angrenzende Bad. Es roch ganz schwach nach dem leicht erdigen Duft, den Severus immer umgeben hatte. Ich seufzte leise auf und machte mich daran zu duschen. Unbekümmert benutzte ich seine Toilettenartikel und seine Handtücher. Ich bediente mich sogar an seinem Kleiderschrank. Seine Lehrerroben hingen noch darin und ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich eine von ihnen um mich schlang und den intensiven Duft einsog, der schlicht und ergreifend pur nach Severus roch.

Meine Tränen tropften auf den schweren Stoff.

Ich zog ein weißes Oberhemd von ihm an und ging hinüber zu seinem Bett. Ehrfürchtig schlug ich die Laken zurück und legte mich in das von den Hauselfen frisch bezogene Bett. Umgeben von Snapes Duft und dem Wissen zu hause zu sein, schlief ich überraschend schnell ein.

Mein Schlaf war tief und traumlos und ich wusste, es lag an dem Nachhall von Snapes Präsenz in diesen Räumen.

Am Morgen wusste ich, was am Rande meines Unterbewusstseins immer herumgelungert war: Ich vermisste Severus Snape unsäglich.

Genießerisch blieb ich zwischen den Laken liegen und freute mich über die Wärme des Bettes, den Duft von Hogwarts und die leisen Geräusche, die von dem Wirken der Hauselfen kündeten. Ich dachte abermals über Severus nach. Das ich ihn innerlich nun mit seinem Vornamen ansprach, war nicht weiter verwunderlich, fand ich. Obwohl ich ansonsten sehr auf Respekt und Status wert legte und auch die entsprechenden Verhaltensformen, die damit einhergingen, war es nur legitim, dass nach dem ich in seinen Räumen lebte und seine Dinge benutze, von ihm als Severus sprach. Zu dem waren meine Emotionen in Bezug auf ihn sehr intensiv und liebevoll…

Mit einem Mal fiel mir das Bild ein und die Truhe die heute von „Broody's" geliefert werden sollten. Noch mehr Dinge also, die von ihm stammten und höchstwahrscheinlich mehr über ihn sagten, als der Teppich und das Regal dass ich zu dem erstanden hatte.

Teppich? Regal? Ich stöhnte auf. Wo sollte ich dass nur lassen? Ich wälzte mich langsam aus dem Bett und stellte mich mitten ins Schlafzimmer. Als ich mich ungesehen hatte, war mir klar, dass ich das Regal hier lassen konnte. Der Wohn - und Arbeitsraum boten keinerlei Platz für dieses wuchtige Möbel. Also würde ich meine Bücher hier einsortieren müssen. Kritisch blickte auf den Kamin. Das Bild würde ich darüber hängen. So würde man den hellen Fleck nicht erkennen. Lächelnd verschanzte ich mich im Bad, um danach meine Taschen, die ich in meinem Umgang gelassen hatte, wieder zurück auf ihre ursprüngliche Größe zu verwandeln. Ich wühlte in meinen Kleidern herum, bis ich etwas Legeres gefunden hatte. Immerhin waren noch Ferien, wozu sollte ich mich da Roben und Umhänge hüllen?

Nach dem Anziehen räumte ich meine Kleidung in den wuchtigen Kleiderschrank von Severus.

Ich brachte es nicht über mich seine Sachen auszusortieren. Ich konnte es nicht! Es wäre ein Eingeständnis gewesen, dass ich nicht bereit war zu machen. Ich glaubte fest daran dass er lebte. Er war nicht tot. Er durfte es nicht sein.

Bitte schenkt mir Euer Bestes: Reviews!! :o)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen

**Disclaimer:** Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen. Wenn wir fertig sind gebe ich sie an Frau Rowling zurück. Großes Ehrenwort!

**Summary:** Nach Kriegsende: Severus Snape ist verschwunden und Hermine übernimmt seinen Posten.

**Warnung:** Tod einer oder mehrer Figuren

**A.N.:** Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, kurz nachdem ich das Buch HP und der Orden des Phönix gelesen hatte!

Ich habe diese Geschichte überarbeitet!

**III.**

Das Frühstück fand im Lehrerzimmer statt. Mir gefiel es sehr gut in dem voll gestopften Raum. Bücher stapelten sich auf Tischen und Regalen und die Hausgeister schwebten zwischen den Lehrern herum und unterhielten sich zwanglos über allgemeine Themen.

Ich lächelte die ganze Zeit, denn der Empfang meiner ehemaligen Professoren war herzlicher gewesen, als alles, was ich in den letzten Monaten an Menschlichkeit und Emotion erlebt hatte. Minerva hatte ich mich so liebevoll in den Arm genommen, dass ich die Tränen erst spürte, als sie mir über die Wangen liefen. Filius Flitwick hatte meine Hände geschüttelt und mir immer wieder versichert, dass er höchst erfreut war mich zu sehen und noch erfreuter, dass ich bleiben würde. Die Professoren Sinistra und Lupin nickten mir ebenfalls freundlich zu. Remus umarmte mich sogar kurz, obwohl ihm solche Ausbrüche vor seinen Kollegen gar nicht zusagten.

„Gut dass du da bist", meinte er leise zu mir, „ich weiß nicht, wie lange Albus noch durchgehalten hätte, Snapes Fach zu unterrichten."

Ich zog die Brauen hoch.

„Geht es ihm nicht gut? Gestern sagte er dies auch schon, dass er es nicht mehr könnte..."

Remus lachte.

„Oh nein. Albus geht's ganz gut. Er kann es nur nicht ertragen, dass die Siebtklässler bald mehr übers Brauen wissen, als er."

Ich starrte den Werwolf an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich konnte kaum aufhören zu lachen, als ich mir Albus - endlich einmal sprachlos - vor einer Klasse vorstellte.

Ich verstand aber gut, dass er dies nicht mit sich und seinem Ziel die Studenten gut auszubilden, überein bringen konnte. Dennoch kicherte ich noch eine Weile weiter, bis Remus mich beim Arm nahm.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Hermine. Ich bin auch froh, dass du bleiben wirst."

Ich runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber warum denn Remus?"

Er sah ein wenig verlegen an mir vorbei.

„Mir liegt viel an dir."

Forschend sah ich hin an.

„Nicht was du jetzt denkst." Er wurde rot und ich grinste. „Du bist mir eine Freundin gewesen und außerdem bist du eine der wenigen die Harry nie aufgegeben haben."

Ich seufzte. Harry Potter, der Junge der den dunklen Lord besiegt hatte. Er war ein tragischer Held.

„Ach Remus", stöhnte ich, „ich weigere mich ihn aufzugeben. Genauso wie ich mich weigere zu glauben, Severus wäre tot."

Mein Gegenüber blickte mich erstaunt an. Dann nickte er.

„Du hast Recht. Ich glaube auch nicht dass er tot ist."

Bevor ich antworten konnte, hörte ich jemanden an sein Glas schlagen.

„Meine Lieben, ich bitte um eure Aufmerksamkeit!" Mit einem funkelnden Blick in die Runde fuhr der Schulleiter fort: „Es freut mich sehr das Hermine Granger als Professorin für Zaubertränke nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt ist. Lasst uns sie mit einem Toast willkommenheißen."

Hohe Sektgläser erschienen auf dem Tisch und jeder ergriff das seine.

„Auf eine gute Zeit hier an Hogwarts, Hermine. Mögest du hier dein Glück finden."

Albus lächelte hintergründig und hob sein Glas.

„Auf eine gute Zeit", gaben alle zurück.

Der Sekt war mir zu trocken, aber ich schaffte es trotzdem mein Glas zu leeren. Dann erhob sich ein kurzer Beifall und freundliche Willkommensrufe, die mir die Tränen in die Augen trieben.

„Ich danke euch allen. Es ist schön Zuhause zu sein."

Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus. Aber meine Kollegen lächelten.

Nach dem Frühstück kam Minerva auf mich zu.

„Hast du heute Zeit, einen Tee mit mir zu trinken?"

Ich nickte freundlich.

„Immer, Minerva."

„Das freut mich. Sagen wir gegen drei? Heute findet ja kein gemeinsames Mittagessen statt, da außer dir und mir nur noch Remus da ist."

Ich nickte abermals. Mir war schon aufgefallen, dass Hagrid fehlte. Allerdings hatte er am gestrigen Tag schon angekündigt, dass er für die nächsten Tage im verbotenen Wald unterwegs sein würde.

„Gern", antwortete ich somit meiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin.

„Bis um drei, Hermine."

„Ja, bis um drei."

Damit wandte ich mich um und ging direkt die Stufen nach Gryffindor hinauf.

Plötzlich aber blieb ich stehen. Eine kalte Hand fasste nach meinem Herz. Ich war in Begriff in mein altes Haus zu gehen. Ich hatte zu Harry und Ron gehen wollen. Ich fasste mir an den Hals, um die Tränen zu unterdrücken und hastete die Stufen hinab.

Albus sah mich kommen, sein Blick war voller Mitleid.

Ich lief schnell auf die Kerker zu.

Ich war gerade dabei das Büro neu zu sortieren und Papiere, Pergamente und weitere Unterlagen der Schüler zu studieren, als es klopfte.

„Ja bitte."

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine Hauselfe erschien.

„Professor Granger, Mossy hat ihre Möbel gebracht. Mister Broody, schickt Mossy."

„Oh, schön. Komm doch bitte mit den Sachen durch."

Ich war mehr als erleichtert, dass Broody nicht selbst gekommen war, um weiter über Severus zu orakeln.

Die Hauselfe folgte mir und die Sachen schwebten in Reih' und Glied hinter ihr her. Im Wohnraum setzen sich die Sachen vorsichtig ab und Mossy verabschiedete sich.

Gespannt betrachtete ich die Sachen. Das Regal schrumpfte ich auf Puppenhausgröße und trug es ins Schlafzimmer. Dort stellte ich es an die ihm zugedachte Wand und vergrößerte es wieder. Sogleich begann ich auch meine Kisten mit Büchern wieder zu vergrößern und diese auszuräumen. Das Ganze dauerte eine knappe Stunde und ich war mit meiner Arbeit sehr zufrieden. Den Teppich konnte ich erst mal nicht brauchen und schrumpfte ihn, so dass ich ihn vorerst als Tischläufer auf dem Tisch im Wohnraum drapierte.

Blieb also nur das Bild. Liebevoll strich ich über den schweren Ebenholzrahmen. Ich ließ es schweben und dirigierte es ins Schlafzimmer. Vorsichtig und hoch konzentriert ließ ich es an den Haken über dem Kamin gleiten. Verdutzt betrachtete ich mein Werk. Das Bild verdeckte den hellen Fleck so perfekt. Zu perfekt. Ich schlug die Hand auf den Mund. Das Bild hatte dort gehangen. Es bestand kein Zweifel. Lange betrachtete ich das Bild. Als ich es gesehen hatte, hatte ich im ersten Augenblick auch erst gedacht, derjenige der das Bild zeigen sollte fehlt. Ich hatte mich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde auch gefragt, wer es sein könnte den dieses Bild zeigen sollte. Doch plötzlich hatte ich den Hintergrund erkannt, der nun hauptsächlich zu sehen war. Vorne im Bild stand ein bequemer Sessel über dessen Lehne ein aufgeschlagenes Buch lag. In Hintergrund sah man aber eine geöffnete Tür. Das was von dem dahinter liegenden Raum gezeigt wurde, war es, was mich dieses Bild hatte kaufen lassen. Es zeigte das Büro von Severus Snape. So war also klar, dass das Bild ihn in seinem Wohnraum zeigte - wenn Severus denn da war. Den Sessel hatte ich auch schon im Wohnraum vor dem Schreibtisch gesehen. Er sah so abwetzt aus, dass es sicherlich der Lieblingssessel von Severus war.

Seufzend betrachtete ich das Bild.

„Severus. Selbst in deinem Portrait fehlst du."

Ich raffte mich auf, eine weitere Kiste auszupacken. Es waren meine Muggelsachen. Das Wichtigste war mein CD - Player, den ich entsprechend verzaubert hatte, dass er auch ohne Strom funktionierte. Ich stellte ihn auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett und legte gleich eine CD ein. Kurz darauf erklangen die ersten Töne von „Hagalaz Runedance". Der Song hieß „Alva". Die Melodie war so schwermütig und ich dachte wieder an Harry, Ron und Severus. Brütend saß ich vor dem Bild und sang leise mit: „Sweet laughter fills the air tonight, a journey has begun ,to fantasy forests, where wishes come true, where animals talk and legends live…"

Ich räumte meine CD's weiter ein und lauschte weiterhin dem Song. Plötzlich klopfte es. Magisch verstärkt hörte es ich es sogar im Schlafzimmer. Wer konnte das sein? Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie neugierig.

„Oh Minerva, ich habe nicht auf die Zeit geachtet. Ist es wirklich schon drei Uhr?"

Die ältere Hexe grinste.

„Um genau zu sein, ist es zehn vor vier."

Ich riss schockiert die Augen auf.

„Komm doch rein. Ich mache uns einen Tee, wenn du magst."

Minerva lächelte zustimmend und betrat den Wohnraum.

„Oh!" sie sah überrascht umher. „Sie haben dir die Wohnung überlassen ohne sie auszuräumen?!"

Ungläubig blinzelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann setzte sie sich an den Tisch und betrachtet den Tischläufer.

„Ich sehe, in Verwandlungen wirst du immer kreativer, meine Liebe."

Ich wurde rot bis an die Haarspitzen.

„Warte. Ich suche nur eben die Sachen für den Tee zusammen." Lenkte ich von Thema ab. „Ich kenne mich leider noch nicht so gut hier aus."

Minerva erhob sich.

„Aber ich." Forschen Schrittes ging sie auf eine schwere Kommode zu und entnahm ihr die nötigen Dinge. Kurze Zeit später saßen wir beim Tee behaglich zusammen.

„Du kennst dich aber gut in Severus' Räumen aus."

Minerva lachte.

„So oft wie wir uns über die verschiedene Studenten und ihre angeblichen Verfehlungen in den Haaren gelegen hatten, ist es kein Wunder, dass ich mich hier ein wenig auskenne."

Nun lachte ich auch.

Sie sah mich plötzlich ernst an.

„Es tut gut, dich lachen zu sehen Hermine."

Ich nickte verschämt.

„Die Lehrzeit bei Professor Ling war nicht einfach. Und ... dann... da - dann die ganzen Erinnerungen..."

Ich brach ab.

Mitfühlend legte meine ehemalige Hauslehrerin die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe auch immer noch schwer daran zu tragen, dass ich Sibyl nicht retten konnte."

Ich dachte an Sibyl Trelawney, die Professorin mit ihren dicken Brillengläsern und den unmöglichen Schals.

„Und ich kann nicht vergessen, dass Severus so von jetzt auf gleich verschwand..." entfuhr es mir, „dass Harry nicht aufwachen will und Ron seit dem Krieg kaum noch das Haus verlässt."

Minerva nickte bekümmert.

„Molly hatte am Meisten zu leiden."

Durchaus hatte sie das. Ihre Kinder waren alle im Kampf dabei gewesen. Sie alle hatten diverse Verletzungen davon getragen. Am Schlimmsten hatte es Ginny erwischt. Sie kam einfach nicht über Harrys Wachkoma hinweg und wurde somit selbst nicht gesund. Irgendwann hatte Molly sie nach St. Mungo einweisen lassen müssen.

Das sie dies hatte tun müssen, hatte sie nicht verkraftet. Dann war Ginny letzten Sommer gestorben. Es waren irgendwelche Spätfolgen des Kampfes. Molly wurde deswegen immer paranoider, wenn es um ihre Kinder ging. Auch Arthur lebte in St. Mungo seit dem Krieg, so wie Harry. Plötzlich fiel mir ein, dass nicht nur Arthur sondern auch Harry in dem Krankenhaus sterben würde. Ich schluckte hart.

Minerva und ich versuchten das Gespräch auf die wichtigen und weniger traurigen Dinge zu lenken. Doch es gelang nicht.

So verabschiedete sie sich in gedrückter Stimmung.

„Ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass du in Hogwarts etwas Glück findest. So wie Albus es dir gewünscht hat."

„Ich danke dir." Ich umarmte sie und setzte dann hinzu. „Bitte entschuldige mich bei den anderen. Ich habe noch so vieles auszupacken, was ich gerne noch zu Ende bringen würde."

„Sicher, meine Liebe."

Langsam wandte sie sich um und verließ den Korridor.

Nachdem Minerva gegangen war, hatte ich mir von den Hauselfen ein wahrlich fürstliches Dinner servieren lassen. Ich hatte ja noch nicht einmal etwas zum Mittag gegessen. Danach tat ich langweilige Dinge, wie das Archivieren von Studentenunterlagen und das Sortieren meiner Bücher. So konnte ich bald damit beginnen, konkrete Studienpläne auszuarbeiten.

Es war schon spät, als ich in das Schlafzimmer zurückzog.

Wieder erklang „Hagalaz Runedance" und ich sang diesmal lauter mit:

„Gentle breeze my mind revives, longing eyes gaze into the sky, high above two ravens fly, can this not be a sign for me? High one are you guarding me? Hidden face with many names, one-eyed master of disguise, unknown you wander for few to see, mystery-man, are you watching me? I seek, I yearn, will you answer me?…"

Urplötzlich hörte ich eine allzu vertraute Stimme hinter mir:

„Miss Granger! Was treiben sie in meinen Räumen? Zudem auch noch in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

Bitte schenkt mir Euer Bestes: Reviews!! :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen

**Disclaimer:** Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen. Wenn wir fertig sind gebe ich sie an Frau Rowling zurück. Großes Ehrenwort!

**Summary:** Nach Kriegsende: Severus Snape ist verschwunden und Hermine übernimmt seinen Posten.

**Warnung:** Tod einer oder mehrer Figuren

**A.N.:** Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, kurz nachdem ich das Buch HP und der Orden des Phönix gelesen hatte!

Ich habe diese Geschichte überarbeitet!

**IV.**

Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nie so dermaßen erschrocken wie zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Die CD-Hülle, die ich in der Hand hielt warf ich vor lauter Schreck von mir und sie zerschellte an der Wand. Nur langsam wandte ich mich zu dem Portrait um.

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich Severus in dem Bild entdeckte.

Mein Innerstes erbebte, ich konnte es fühlen. Was ging nur in mir vor? Warum reagierte ich so dermaßen heftig auf ihn? Die Antwort kam wie der Blitz. Wenn Snape wieder auftauchen konnte - sei es auch nur in seinem Portrait - so konnten auch andere Dinge sich zum Guten wenden. Ich dachte an Harry ... und ich dachte an mich. An den Teil, der sich nach Severus sehnte. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher heran. Ich war von Hoffnung erfüllt und spürte eine nie gekannte Sehnsucht.

Erst jetzt sah ich den schockierten Ausdruck in Severus' Augen. Ich konnte mir nicht helfen, aber er wirkte in dem Bild einfach fehl am Platze. Es war, als würde er dort nicht hineingehören. Woran das lag, konnte ich mir auch nicht erklären. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er besonders deutlich zu sehen war und die anderen Gegenstände eine gewisse Verschwommenheit aufwiesen.

„Hermine...," wisperte Severus.

Sein Blick flackerte. „Du lebst!"

Überwältigt von einer Flut von Gefühlen und Gedanken nickte ich bloß. Mir fehlten die Worte.

Urplötzlich begann Severus zu verblassen. Ich starrte in Schock auf das Portrait, auf die Stelle wo er gewesen war. Er durfte nicht verschwinden!

Nackte Panik ergriff von mir Besitz und ich fand meine Stimme wieder.

„Severus! Geh nicht!" kreischte ich in Angst.

Mit einem Mal hörte ich ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen. Dunstschwaden zogen durch den Schlafraum. Ich machte ein paar Schritte zurück und kam auf dem Bett zu sitzen. Aus dem Dunst trat eine Gestalt auf mich zu. Ich keuchte auf...

„Severus!" entfuhr es mir. Schock lähmte meine Glieder.

Er sah auf mich hinab und ich spürte ... etwas. Ich fühlte wie einen Sog, der von ihm ausging. Dieser kleine Teil in mir, den ich zurückgehalten hatte, der immer am Rande des Unterbewussten existiert hatte, meldete sich mit Macht. Es war wie eine Stimme, die mir klar machte, dass ich mich immer danach gesehnt hatte, ihn zu sehen, bei ihm zu sein. Ich musste dieser Stimme bedingt Recht geben. Ich hatte mich damals vor den UTZ Prüfungen nicht nur bei Professor Ling beworben, sondern auch bei Severus...

Während in meinem Kopf sich die Gedanken jagten, war mein Körper schon längst aufgestanden und auf ihn zugetreten.

Ich blickte ihm erstaunt in die Augen. Er erwiderte meinen Blick mit ungläubiger Freude.

Seine Hände hoben sich und strichen meinen Kiefer entlang, in mein Haar hinein. Eine leichte Gänsehaut prickelt über die Stellen, die er so zart berührte. Ich lehnte mich in seinen Griff. Wollte darin liegen, mich stecken und seine Nähe atmen, fühlen – genießen. Überraschung und Freude mischten sich und ich konnte die Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Sanft nahm sein Finger sie auf.

Paralysiert starrte er darauf.

„Hermine, du lebst ...," flüsterte er.

Plötzlich erhellte ein Lächeln sein Gesicht.

Ich spürte mich ebenfalls lächeln. Noch mehr Tränen formten sich und fielen auf meine Wangen. Er war unglaublich schön, wenn er lächelte. Noch nie hatte ich ihn so gesehen. Es war wie die Sonne die nach einer kalten Nacht das Gemüt erwärmt. Strahlend schön war sein Lächeln. Und ich sollte der Grund für dies sein?

Ich wagte es nicht, es für wahr zu halten

Sein Lächeln erlosch, doch seine Augen strahlten weiter. Sanft zog er mich an sich. Ungeben von seinem männlichen, leicht erdigen Duft seufzte ich auf. Ich schmiegte mich eng an ihn, meine Hände fuhren in seinen Umhang und krallten sich an ihm fest. Er strich durch mein Haar, über meinen Rücken. Seine Hand lag in meinem Nacken und bog sacht meinen Kopf zurück.

„Hermine...," in seiner Stimme lag tiefes Sehnen, unbändiges Verlangen und stille Freude. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten in samtener Wärme und ich fühlte, die Tränen die umso heftiger in mir aufwallten und über meine Wangen rollten.

„Severus", wisperte ich. „Bist du wirklich Severus Snape? Wo warst du nur solange?"

Meine Hände hoben sich, meine Finger strichen die Linien seines Antlitzes nach.

Er sog hart die Luft ein und lehnte seine Stirn an die meine. Dann küsste er mich sanft aufs Haar und zog mich in eine enge Umarmung.

„Ja, ich bin es, Hermine. Ich war dort, wo der Schmerz leichter zu ertragen war, dich verloren zu haben."

Mich verloren zu haben? Er schien meine stumme Frage zu fühlen.

Wie konnte ich ihm so viel bedeuten, nach all den Jahren wo er mein Professor und Tormentor gewesen war?

Er hielt mich trotzdem umfangen, obgleich er meinen Gedankenstrom über meine Mimik nachvollziehen konnte. Stumm standen wir nur da und genossen die Gegenwart des anderen. Vorsichtig löste er sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit von mir und zog mich aufs Bett.

Er saß mir gegenüber, ließ mich aber nicht los. Mit emotionsgeladener, rauer Stimme begann er zu sprechen:

„Als du zu mir kamst, damals in den überfüllten Fluren von St. Mungo, habe ich mir geschworen, dich nicht wieder gehen zu lassen. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und ich ... ich war ... ich bin noch immer von Zuneigung zu dir erfüllt. Ich durfte sie nicht zeigen, es wäre inakzeptabel gewesen eine Beziehung zu einer Schülerin einzugehen." Er räusperte sich. Ich sah, dass er es tat um die Heftigkeit seiner Gefühle zu überspielen. Ich begann zu begreifen was in ihm vorging und vorgegangen war. Da war soviel stille Kommunikation …

Leise sprach er weiter, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet:

„Du kamst direkt zu mir, völlig in Tränen aufgelöst. Es erschien mir als so natürlich, dass du kamst, um mir Trost zu geben und den meinen anzunehmen." Er schauderte vor innerlicher Hingabe. „Es waren die zärtlichsten und intimsten Minuten meines Lebens, Hermine!" rechtfertigte er sich. „Ich wollte dich nicht wieder gehen lassen." Er schluckte hart und versuchte seine Miene in den Griff zu bekommen. „Mir war nicht klar, ob meine Wünsche auf Gegenliebe deinerseits stoßen würden. So nahm ich mir vor, um dich zu werben. Dir zu zeigen, dass ich auch ... anders sein kann, als im ... im Klassenraum." Er räusperte sich abermals, doch diesmal gelang es ihm nicht seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu behalten. Seine Stimme wurde dick und klagend, Tränen schwammen in seinen schönen Augen, als er heiser fortfuhr:

„Du gingst in den Behandlungsraum. Eine Viertelstunde später kamen sie mit einer Trage heraus, auf der eine tote Frau mit langen, braunen Locken lag. Ihr Gesicht war bereits verdeckt worden." Die Tränen wallten über und liefen ihm die Wangen hinab. „Für mich war klar, dass du tot bist."

Voller Mitgefühl sah ich ihn an. Sein Geständnis hatte mich emotional tief ergriffen. Er fühlte etwas für mich?! Er hatte um mich getrauert...

Mein Herz schlug schneller. Sein Bericht nahm mir den Atem.

Ich nahm ihn in den Arm. Strich seine Tränen weg, küsste seine warmen Schläfen.

„Sie sagten es sei ein modifizierter Fluch gewesen, der erst spät tötet...," seine Stimme gewann etwas an Kraft. „Ich bin dann geflohen. Ich konnte diesen Schmerz, diesen ... sch -schrecklichen Schmerz nicht ertragen, Hermine!"

Zärtlich streichelte ich seine Wangen und küsste sie. Sein Duft beflügelte meine Sinne, meine Seele und meine intensiven Gefühle.

Er machte eine hilflose Geste zu dem Portrait hin.

„Ich ließ es herstellen für den Fall, dass mein Leben nicht mehr fortführbar sein sollte. Es ist in mehreren magischen Schichten gemalt. Alle Personen zur Zeiten deiner UTZ sind dort drin, sowie Hogwarts Räumlichkeiten."

Erstaunt löste ich mich von ihm und sah ihn an.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit so zu tun, als wäre das alles nicht geschehen. Als würdest du leben und noch an der Schule..."

Er sah mir in die Augen.

„Aber du lebst...," hauchte er.

Ich nickte und legte all meine Gefühle in meinen Blick.

„Du warst fort, als ich aus dem Untersuchungsbereich kam...," ich keuchte leise auf, ob der Schwere der Gedanken, „ich habe dich gesucht. Auch zusammen mit Moody und den anderen...," ich schluckte schwer und fühlte die gähnende Trauer wieder, die durch den Verlust von Harry und Severus entstanden war. „Du warst fort, dabei wollte ich ... wollte ich ..."

Ich brach ab und verbarg mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

„Was wolltest du?" hörte ich seinen schwingenden Bariton durch seinen Brustkorb raunen. Ich atmete tief ein. Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen, etwas zu gestehen, das ich mir selbst in all den anderthalb Jahren nicht eingestanden hatte.

„Ich wollte dich bitten ... ich wollte bei dir sein - jeden Tag. Ich ... ich wollte in deine Arme zurück ...Ich wollte bei dir sein und … bleiben."

Ich gab auf. Ich bezweifelte, dass meine Erklärungsversuche Sinn machten. Ich war selbst so konfus der vielen intensiven Gefühlen wegen.

Doch Severus umarmte mich eng und küsste immer wieder mein Haar.

„Ja", murmelte er im rollenden Bass. Meine Haare stellten sich auf, vor Wohlgefühl.

„Ja, Hermine. Ich möchte dich in die Arme nehmen." Seine Lippen berührte meine Schläfen, als er hauchte: „Jeden Tag."

Ich versuchte ein Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch es misslang. Er lockerte seinen Griff und sah mich mit feurigen Augen an. Mein zittriges Lächeln und die Tränen erschreckten ihn. Ich sah es.

Der Unglaube der sein Gesicht zeichnete, rührte aus der tiefen inneren Unsicherheit heraus, die ich schon immer bei ihm vermutet hatte. Mein Lächeln vertiefte sich und ich flüsterte, da ich meiner Stimme noch immer nicht recht traute:

„Bitte tu es Severus. Nimm mich in die Arme und lass mich keinen Tag mehr ohne deine Umarmungen leben müssen."

Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Er schloss ihn wieder und legte schließlich die Hand an meine Wange.

„Willst du mir wirklich... wirklich eine Chance geben? Ich meine, „ begann er, „du weißt wie ich sein kann und ..."

Sanft legte ich meinen Finger an seine Lippen.

„Ja, ich weiß es. Trotzdem - oder auch gerade deswegen möchte ich dich bei mir haben ... ganz nah."

Er schluckte und seine Augen schimmerten.

„So wie du bist, bist du du und so mag ich dich", ich lächelte leicht und hauchte, „will ich dich."

Diesmal zog ich ihn an mich, legte meine Hände an seine Wangen und blickte in seine Augen. Plötzlich küsste ich ihn. Ich wusste nicht warum ich es tat, aber es fühlte sich so gut und natürlich an. Seine Lippen waren weich und doch fest. Sein Haar kitzelte meine Wange und sein Duft betörte mich. Sanft erwiderte er den scheuen Kuss. Er löste sich von mir und lächelte voller Zuneigung und Zärtlichkeit.

„Meine couragierte Gryffindor", erklang seine tiefe Stimme, „scheut auch den bösartigen Zaubertränkemeister nicht."

Trotz seines Lächelns gab ich zurück:

„Du bist alles andere als bösartig, Severus. Auch wenn ich es lange Zeit gedacht hatte du wärst es... du bist es nicht."

Jetzt zog er mich an sich und küsste mich. Sie waren unschuldig und so zärtlich, die Küsse, dass ich leise aufseufzte. Seine Finger glitten in mein Haar, strichen darüber und spielten darin. Seine Lippen fuhren über die meinen, dann über meine Wangen und erkundeten die Linien meines Gesichtes.

„Ich kann es kaum glauben"; murmelte er weich, „du lebst, du bist..." er küsste meine Wange, „bei mir." Er zog mich an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an meiner Halsbeuge. Auch dort küsste er mich, strich mit seinen Lippen darüber.

„Du willst mich." Ich hörte sein Stimme brechen und spürte die Tränen.

Doch er fasste mich fester, küsste mich voller Hingabe in Nacken und Halsbeuge. Ich seufzte auf. Es war wunderbar, was er tat. Er fühlte sich wunderbar an, er roch wunderbar... Grundgütiger! Er war wunderbar zu mir.

„Hermine", flüsterte er immer wieder und wiegte mich in seinen Armen. Ich streichelte sein Haar, seinen Nacken. Ich fühlte ihn erschauern und lächelte.

Er setzte sich wieder auf und blickte über meine Schulter auf die kleine Pendeluhr an der Wand.

„Es ist spät", stellte er fest. „Sehr spät. Du solltest schlafen."

Wie aus der Pistole geschossen antwortete ich:

„Aber nur, wenn du bei mir bleibst. Bitte."

Zärtlich sah er mich an. Sein Blick war unergründlich vor tiefer Emotion. Federleicht liebkosten seine schlanken, graziösen Finger mein Gesicht.

„Ich werde nicht fortgehen", wisperte er rau, „ich wohne hier schließlich."

Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich realisierte, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er hatte recht damit. Dennoch wusste er nicht was geschehen war. Mir schossen die Tränen in die Augen.

Besorgt sah er mich an. Sein Daumen nahm eine Träne auf.

„Hermine." Er suchte meinen Blick. Das Feuer in seinen Augen versenkte mich fast.

„Was ist geschehen, Hermine?"

Ich weinte schließlich haltlos. Meine Schluchzer waren unnatürlich laut und heftig. Erst jetzt brach sich bahn, was lange schon hätte heraus gelassen werden müssen.

Severus riss mich an sich und umschlang mich, so fest er konnte ohne mir weh zu tun. Seine Lippen kosten meine Schläfe.

Er wartete ab, bis es mir besser ging. Ich glaube, ich war einem Menschen noch nie dankbarer, als bis zu diesem Moment. Wie einem kleinen Kind wischte er mir die Tränen ab und reichte mir schließlich das Taschentuch.

„I-ich … ich … mu – muss Dir etwas er – erzählen Severus", presste ich zitternd hervor.

Er sah mich ruhig an, doch sein Stirnrunzeln sagte mir, dass er wusste dass es unangenehm sein würde, was ich ihm zu sagen hatte.

So begann ich zu erzählen.

Mein Bericht fing mit Harry und seinem Schicksal an. Ich fuhr damit fort, was das Ministerium getan hatte, um Todesser auszuschalten. Ich berichtete von dem Schicksal der Malfoys und bemerkte wie sich sein Blick verschloss.

Richtig zornig wurde sein Ausdruck aber erst, als ich von ihm selbst, seinem Ruf, seinem Anwesen und seinen Besitztümer sprach. Ich spürte wie er sich verspannte und sein Blick zu Eis wurde. Seine Faust wurde kreideweiß, bis er sie urplötzlich hob und gegen den Bettpfosten krachen ließ.

Mein spitzer Schrei und mein Sprung vom Bett ließen ihn zur Besinnung kommen, doch konnte er sich nicht beruhigen.

„Diese widerwärtigen Bastarde aus dem Ministerium", zischte er, „wie können sie es wagen sich an meinem Haus zu vergreifen!"

Er schritt dermaßen hektisch durch den Raum, dass ich fürchtete, er würde mit dem Regal kollidieren. Abrupt blieb er auch davor stehen.

„Woher kommt dieses Möbel?" knurrte er und fixierte mich so eisig, dass ich mich so elend fühlte, wie einst in seinem Unterricht.

Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass ich zurückwich vor ihm. Wie würde reagieren, wenn ich ihm berichtete, welche Position ich innehatte?

„Ich habe es gekauft", flüsterte ich.

Ruckartig drehte er sich zu mir.

„Warum?"

„Ich bin die neue Professorin für Zaubertränke, Severus."

Er blickt mich paralysiert an. Das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben durchmaß er den Raum in großen Schritten und schüttelte den Kopf.

Schließlich blieb er stehen und sah mich an.

„Wie lange war ich fort Hermine?"

Seine Stimme war rau und voller Trauer.

„Über vier Jahre."

Urplötzlich schluchzte er auf.

„Solange?" schrie er.

Ich brachte es nur zu einem hektischen Nicken.

„Oh Goooott", stöhnte er gepeinigt auf und fiel vor mir auf die Knie. Schmerzerfüllt sah er mir ins Gesicht.

Ich fühlte seinen Schmerz, als wäre es der meine. Ich nahm seine Hände in die meinen und küsste seine Fingerknöchel, die rau und leicht verfärbt waren. Die Hände eines Zaubertränkemeisters.

Seine schimmernden Augen fixierten mich und was ich tat.

„Soviel Zeit", klagte er tonlos. „Es ist die Zeit, die uns verloren gegangen ist, Hermine. Das was das Ministerium sich genommen hat, ist zweitrangig…"

Sein dunkler Blick war schwer von Gefühlen, als er flüsterte: „Hermine, süße Hermine…"

Sanft legte er die Hand an meinen Nacken, zog mich sanft zu ihm hinab und küsste mich.

Ich schmeckte Tränen und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Ich sank zu ihm auf den Boden und klammerte mich an ihn.

„Bitte bleib bei mir, Severus."

Als Antwort schlang er die Arme um mich. Fast hätte ich ihn nicht gehört, als er sagte:

„Ich gehe nie wieder fort von dir, Hermine. Außer du willst es."

Ich presste mich nur noch fester an ihn. Ich wollte eins mit ihm sein. Ich wollte, dass alles gut sei. Und weil er da war, wusste ich, es würde wieder gut.

Bitte schenkt mir Euer Bestes: Reviews!! :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen

**Disclaimer:** Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen. Wenn wir fertig sind gebe ich sie an Frau Rowling zurück. Großes Ehrenwort!

**Summary:** Nach Kriegsende: Severus Snape ist verschwunden und Hermine übernimmt seinen Posten.

**Warnung:** Tod einer oder mehrer Figuren

**A.N.:** Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, kurz nachdem ich das Buch HP und der Orden des Phönix gelesen hatte!

Ich habe diese Geschichte überarbeitet!

**V.**

„Ich gehe mich nur kurz duschen. Bitte geh nicht weg!"

Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mir. Zart küsste er meine Wange.

„Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nur, wenn du es willst, Hermine."

Seine tiefe Stimme ließ mich erbeben. Ich seufzte leise und nickte. Ich sah ihm in die Augen.

Dann erhob ich mich und trat auf das Bad zu. Ich glaubte ihm.

Dennoch duschte ich schnell, die Angst im Nacken, er könnte fort sein, wenn ich wieder den Schlafraum betreten würde. Ich trocknete mich mit fliegenden Fingern ab und warf mir das Oberhemd über.

Als ich aber die Tür öffnete, glitt ich sofort zurück.

„Du hast mich erschreckt", sagte ich zu ihm, denn er stand direkt im Türrahmen.

„Ich hatte Angst, du kämst nicht wieder...," sein Blick war wieder voller Gefühl.

Er sah an mir hinab und grinste unsicher.

„Hübsches Hemd."

Ich lachte kurz auf. Seine Augen hatten sich um eine Schattierung verdunkelt und glitzerten im schwachen Schein der wenigen Kerzen die noch brannten.

„Ja, das finde ich auch", keuchte ich leise.

Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen.

„Zeit fürs Bett", raunte er in mein Ohr.

Ein Schauer erfasste mich und ließ mich leise aufstöhnen.

Er löste sich widerstrebend von mir, entkleidete sich methodisch, ließ aber ein T-Shirt und seine Boxershorts an.

Ich starrte ihn an, wie er sich aus seiner Lehrerrobe schälte. Es hatte etwas beunruhigendes, wie er sich auszog. Ich analysierte es, so gut es ging.

Mit Macht traf es mich: ich fand es beunruhigend sexy. Seine Bewegungen und vor allem die nackte Haut, die er mir zeigte erregten mich über alle Maßen. Nicht nur die Zärtlichkeit und tiefe Zuneigung die ich für ihn empfand verstörte mich… nun auch seine Erscheinung, seine Bewegungen.

Lächelnd wandte er sich mir zu und ich fühlte mich wieder erröten.

„Ich sehe, dir gefällt was du siehst."

Ich nickte langsam, unfähig die Augen von ihm zu wenden.

„Sehr!" stieß ich hervor.

Verdammte Gryffindor-Courage!

Schnell suchte er noch das Bad auf, dann kam er endlich - endlich- zu mir ins Bett.

Sein Körper war wunderbar warm und fest unter meinen Händen. Ich fühlte Muskeln und das aufgeregte Schlagen seines Pulses. Ich war erregt. Sein Duft hüllte mich ein und ich genoss jede Sekunde, bei Severus sein zu können. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, dass er hier war, bei mir. Mein Herz schlug vor Aufregung und Glück schneller.

Eng zog er mich an sich, bis ich halb auf ihm lag. Er küsste mein Haar, streichelte meinen Rücken und flüsterte schließlich:

„Bist du wirklich da Hermine? Zeig' mir dass ich nicht träume!"

Ich streichelte seine Brust durch das dünne Shirt. Meine Lippen glitten oberhalb des Kragenbündchens über die weiche Haut seines Halses. Plötzlich zog er mich ganz auf sich, bedeckte mein Gesicht mit federleichten Küssen. Ich seufzte und rieb mich an ihm, versuchte ihn mit meinem ganzen Körper zu streicheln.

Er stöhnte leise und ich spürte den Grund dafür in meinen Bauch drücken. Er war erregt, vollkommen hart und bereit...

Ich schluckte und presste mich nur noch enger an ihn. Ja! Eins sein mit ihm. Es gab eine Möglichkeit …

„B-bitte ... noch nicht Hermine...," keuchte er rau.

Seine Stimme sandte mir heiße Schauer durch den Körper und fachte meine eigene Lust bis ins unermessliche an.

Er schob mich von sich herunter.

„Bitte Liebes! Überstürze nichts." Seine Augen funkelten vor unterdrückter Lust. „Noch nie...", ihm versagte die Stimme und er begann noch einmal, „ nie war es mir ernst mit einer Frau gewesen. Bei dir ist es mehr als das. Ich möchte es richtig machen, Hermine."

Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an. Ich konnte mir das alles kaum vorstellen. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem Traum. Zu dem hatte er mich ‚Liebes' genannt. Dieses Wort klang aus seinem Mund so sexy und doch so liebevoll, dass mir das Herz schmerzte. ‚Liebes' ... ich lächelte versonnen.

Er zog mich an sich. Langsam beruhigten wir uns wieder und er bat:

„Erzähle mir noch einmal, was ist geschehen nach meinem Verschwinden? Berichte mir alles."

Und so begann ich. Ich erzählte von Harry, von Ron, von der Suche nach ihm. Ich sprach von den Toten und den Lebenden, von den Opfern und den Tätern. Erst als ich geendet hatte, bat er eindringlich:

„Erzähle mir von dir, was ist mit Dir geschehen?"

So berichtete ich von meiner ein und ein halbes Jahr dauernder Lehrlingszeit bei Professor Ling in China, von Albus' Hilferuf und dem Kauf des Portraits und der Truhe bei „Broody's". Ich sprach auch von meiner Trauer über Harry Zustand, den Tod meiner Mutter und den von Ginny. Erst zum Schluss sprach ich von meiner lang verleugneten Sehnsucht nach ihm und meinem Wunsch, in seinem Quartier zu leben, als wäre er noch da. Von seinem Duft der an allem haftete und mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Wärme gegeben hatte, sprach ich als letztes.

Seine Reaktion war heftig und durch und durch wundervoll.

Er küsste mich stürmisch, nippte an meinen Lippen und ich öffnete sie für ihn. Zart drang seine Zunge in meine Mundhöhle. Er streichelte und liebkoste meine zarte Mundhaut, meine Zunge und sog an ihr. Ich erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Zärtlichkeit. Meine Hände fuhren unter sein Shirt, streichelten seinen Rücken, bis er sich schwer atmend von mir löste.

Tief und rau war seine Stimme als er wisperte:

„Jeden Tag möchte ich dich in die Arme nehmen, Hermine und auch jede Nacht."

Ich küsste ihn abermals sacht und schmiegte mich an ihn.

„Schlaf jetzt", brummte er leise in mein Ohr.

Ich nickte gegen seinen Brustkorb und schloss behaglich die Augen. Sein Duft und seine Wärme erfüllten mich und ich spürte wie auch er sich entspannte. Bald hörte ich seine

gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und driftete ab in tiefen Schlaf.

Der Morgen begann für mich mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl der inneren Zufriedenheit.Das letzte Mal, als ich mich so wohl gefühlt hatte, da war ich etwa sieben oder acht Jahre alt gewesen und hatte bei meinen Eltern im Bett genächtigt. Ich schmiegte mich tiefer in die Wärme des Bettes und fragte mich gerade, weshalb ich mich so zufrieden fühlte. So atmete ich tief ein und genoss den Duft eines allzu bekannten Menschen.

Ich riss die Augen auf.

„Severus!"

Ich saß kerzengerade im Bett. Mein Herz raste und ich blickte mich hektisch um. War er noch da? Ich spürte eine nie gekannte Angst, die mir den Hals zuschnürte und meinen Herzschlag schmerzlich verstärkte und mich fühlen ließ. Ich schluckte und spürte Tränen aufwallen.

Urplötzlich griffen starke Hände von hinten nach mir, und ich wurde zurück in die Wärme des Bettes gezogen. Meine aufgerissenen Augen erblickten ihn, als ich in seinen Armen landete. Sein Haar war verstrubbelt und wie ein Fächer über seine Wange gebreitet. Seine schwarzen Augen blitzten unter den halbgeschlossen Lidern hervor, die von seinen langen schwarzen Wimpern beschattet waren. Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Er war da! Ich seufzte erleichtert.

„Ich sagte doch, ich bleibe bei dir." Sein Blick war ernst. Liebevoll strich er mir die Tränen von den Wangen.

Ich lächelte schief. „Entschuldige. Ich habe nur solche Angst. Ich komme mit Verlusten nicht so gut zurecht."

Er barg mein Gesicht an seiner Brust.

„Das musst du auch nicht, süße Hermine. Vertrau mir einfach! Bitte."

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und linste zu ihm hinauf. Zärtlich erwiderte er mein Staunen.

Meine Hände entwickelten ein Eigenleben. Ich strich über seinen Bartschatten, der köstlich über meine Handfläche rieb. Meine Finger betasteten die zarte Textur seiner Lippen, folgten ihren Konturen. Sanft und doch erstaunlich schnell schnappte er meine Fingerkuppe mit den Lippen. Seine Hand umfasste die meine. Liebevoll küsste jede meiner Fingerspitzen und legte sie schließlich an seine Hemdbrust.

„Guten Morgen."

Ich kicherte.

„Guten Morgen dir auch."

Lächelnd strich er über mein Haar. „Ich bin noch nie mit einem anderen Menschen im selben Bett aufgewacht." Versonnen berührte er meine Nasenspitze. „Es ist ein wundervolles Gefühl."

Ich küsste sein Kinn. „Ja, das ist es."

Wir blieben eine Weile nebeneinander liegen. Ich trank seine Gegenwart und ließ Revue passieren, was am vorherigen Abend geschehen war. Ich war voll von meinen Gefühlen. Empfindungen die ich mir nicht hatte gestatten wollen, Gedanken die ich mir verboten hatte. Ich meine damit alles, was sich mit Severus befasst hatte. Diese wenigen Augenblicke in St. Mungo hatten eine Art Verbindung geschaffen zwischen ihm und mir. Ich war nie über sie hinweggekommen. Nie über Severus' Verlust hinweggekommen.

Und nun war er mir so unverhofft zurückgegeben worden. Ich lächelte vor inniger Freude erfüllt. Diese liebevolle Zärtlichkeit die uns beide umgab, machte wett, was ich in den vergangenen Jahren hatte erdulden müssen.

Ich seufzte. Was würde uns erwarten? Schließlich würden wir uns der Realität stellen müssen. Wir? Innerlich zitterte ich vor Glück, dass es ein Wir gab. Ja. Gemeinsam würden wir angehen, Severus Ruf und seine Stellung in der magischen Gesellschaft wieder herzustellen.

Er schien zu spüren, dass etwas in mir vorging, was mich unaussprechlich glücklich machte. Seine Arme umfingen mich fester und seine Lippen berührten liebkosend meine Schläfen.

Sanft rollte mir sein samtener Bariton ins Ohr:

„Wir sollten bald aufstehen. Ich möchte das du mit mir zum Schulleiter gehst." Sanft küsste er mich. „Ich will meine Reputation wieder…," hauchte er rau und schmiegte seine bartraue Wange in mein Haar. „ … und wenn ich Snape Manor dafür hergeben muss."

Meine Überraschung war groß. Am vorherigen Abend war er doch ganz außer sich gewesen, wegen seines Hauses.

Er sah mir meine Überraschung an und rückte ein wenig von mir ab.

„Ach Hermine", sein Lächeln war so wundervoll. „Nichts kann den Verlust der Zeit aufwiegen, die verloren habe, um dich zu werben."

Er setzte sich auf und verließ das Bett.

„Snape Manor bedeutet mir viel, aber du…" verunsichert sah er mich kurz an, „du bedeutest mir viel mehr."

Ich schluckte hart die aufkommenden Tränen herunter. Niemals hätte ich das Ausmaß seiner Hingabe für mich erraten können. Zu spüren wie sehr er mich, in gewisser Hinsicht, verehrte, war mehr als ich jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Einzig hätte ich solche Hingabe seinerseits für seine Studien vermutet!

Ich war perplex.

Sein Lächeln war dünn und sehr unsicher. Er wartete offenkundig auf eine Reaktion meinerseits. Erschrocken nickte ich nur scheu und versuchte ein ungelenkes Lächeln.

„Ich … ich weiß kaum was ich sagen soll Severus", wisperte ich. „Ich fühle mich geehrt und …" Hilflos brach ich ab.

Er nickte kurz.

„Ich gehe mich frisch machen."

Damit war er im Bad verschwunden.

Lange starrte ich ihm hinterher. Ich war verwundert, wie unsicher er doch war. Ich hatte ihn für durch und durch selbstbewusst gehalten, wenn ich ihn erlebt hatte. Sicher, eine Unsicherheit war manchmal für mich spürbar gewesen. Aber dass sie so groß sein könnte!

Ich seufzte auf und schob mich aus dem Bett.

Langsam und lustlos kleidete ich mich an und bürstete meine widerspenstigen Locken. Ich hatte keine Lust diese Räume, Severus' Quartier zu verlassen. Es war, als würde ich einen Schutz, wie einen Kokon, verlassen und alle meine Ängste und Sorgen Wirklichkeit werden.

Wollte ich das? Wollte ich, dass wirklich würde, was Severus von mir wollte? Wollte ich ihm eine Chance geben?

Zitternd zog ich die Luft ein und hob meinen Zauberstab, um ein paar besonders schlimmen Knoten beizukommen.

Ja! Ja ich wollte eine Chance mit Severus. Ich wollte ihn, ganz und gar und so absolut, wie ich bisher nichts in meinem ganzen Leben hatte haben wollen. Ich wollte ihn fühlen mit Herz und Geist, ihn berühren dürfen wann immer wir es brauchten, ihn … oh Merlin… ja! Ich wollte ihn lieben dürfen!

Ich lächelte.

Das Frühstück verlief in behaglichem Schweigen. Ich sah Severus immer wieder fasziniert zu, wie er sich sein Toast bereitete oder seinen Tee trank. Meine Augen schienen ihn zu trinken. Er schmunzelte und zog seine Augenbraune hoch, als ich mit den Wimpern klimperte.

„Flirtest du mich an?" wollte er provozierend wissen.

Unschuldig schob ich eine Schnute.

„Ein bisschen."

Er rückte näher an den Tisch. Seine Augen blitzten humorvoll.

„Was verspricht du dir denn davon?"

Ich legte den Finger an die Lippen und tat als würde ich schwer überlegen.

„Einen Kuss?!"

Er lachte. Dann griff er über den Tisch und fuhr sanft mit dem Finger über meine leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Dann komm her zu mir, Hermine."

Eilig glitt ich um den Tisch herum. Er umfasste meine Arme und zog mich auf seinen Schoß. Zart legten sich seine Hände um meine Wangen und zogen mich zu ihm hinab. Liebevoll knabberte er an meiner Unterlippe, bevor er mich sanft küsste. Meine Hände glitten in sein Haar und meine Fingerspitzen spielten damit.

Wieder und wieder nippten wir an den Lippen des anderen. Nur zögernd brachten wir unsere Zungen zum Einsatz. Es war so erotisch von Severus so intensiv geküsst zu werden. Ich stöhnte leise und presste mein Becken an das seine. Unbewusst ließ ich es kreisen, während meine Hände über seinen Rücken fuhren, die Linien seiner Muskeln ertasteten.

Schwer atmend löste er sich von mir.

„Stopp Hermine!" rief er aus. Seine dunklen Augen waren beinah schwarz vor unverhülltem Verlangen.

Beschämt sah ich an ihm vorbei. Ich hatte mich gehen lassen, dabei hatte ich uns doch Zeit geben wollen.

„Verzeih. Ich weiß. Ich will mich ja auch zurückhalten, nur fällt mir das so schwer."

Ich sah ihn kurz beschämt an und er hielt mich mit seinem Blick fest.

Er starrte mich ungläubig an.

„Willst du…, " er räusperte sich, „ willst damit sagen …," voller Unverständnis und unsteten Blick sah er mir in die Augen, „ das …"

Urplötzlich klopfte er an der Tür.

Verschreckt schossen wir hoch und schlugen mit einem scharfen „Klack" die Köpfe aneinander.

„Schitt!" brüllte Severus und hob die Hände an die schmerzende Stirn.

Ich selbst hielt mir die Schläfe, während mir die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Es klopfte abermals.

Ich wischte mir das Gesicht am Ärmel ab und ging zur Tür.

Als ich sie öffnete, bot sich mir ein Bild, das mich nur Staunen ließ. Der gesamte Stab von Hogwarts stand vor der Tür und begann wie auf Kommando zu lächeln. Meine Augen folgten den Blicken der anderen Professoren, die den laut vor sich hinfluchenden Severus fixierten.

„Ich hatte also Recht", freute sich Albus und drängte sich an mir vorbei in Severus' Wohnzimmer.

Danke für Eure Reviews: lufa, mrs. spookieness, Little Fawkes!! So machts mir Spaß, weiterzuschreiben!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen

**Disclaimer:** Sie kamen an einem sonnigen Morgen zu mir, und baten mich, mit ihnen zu spielen. Wenn wir fertig sind gebe ich sie an Frau Rowling zurück. Großes Ehrenwort!

**Summary:** Nach Kriegsende: Severus Snape ist verschwunden und Hermine übernimmt seinen Posten.

**Warnung:** Tod einer oder mehrer Figuren

**A.N.:** Ich habe diese Geschichte geschrieben, kurz nachdem ich das Buch HP und der Orden des Phönix gelesen hatte!

Ich habe diese Geschichte überarbeitet!

* * *

**VI.**

Albus' Gesichtmuskeln schienen wie festgefroren. Er grinste seit einer halben Stunde ununterbrochen, während ich von Severus' plötzlichem Auftauchen berichtete. Sein Blick wanderte, genau wie der Minervas zwischen uns hin und her. Beide schienen förmlich lesen zu können, was zwischen Severus und mir vorging. Mir waren die Beiden diesbezüglich unheimlich.

Professor Flitwicks Augen wurden immer größer, als Severus von seinem magischen Bild berichtete, in dem er sich mittels eines Zaubers versteckt gehalten hatte.

„Ich hatte bereits von solcherlei Bildern gehört, Severus. Aber dass es sie wirklich geben soll, habe ich dennoch bezweifelt."

Der Zaubertränkemeister nickte.

„Ich habe auch eine ganze Weile recherchieren müssen, bis ich bestätigt bekommen habe, dass es möglich ist, ein solches Bild malen zu lassen. Nur gibt es nicht viele Zauberer oder Hexen, die künstlerisch begabt sind und diese Zauberbanne ausführen können."

Filius rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn.

„Ich würde mir das Bild zu gegebener Zeit gern ansehen, wenn du gestattest."

„Sicher".

Remus betrachtete den schwarz gewandeten Mann sehr genau. Misstrauisch wollte er wissen:

„Weshalb hast du dich überhaupt darin versteckt?"

Das Gesicht seines Gegenübers verschloss sich.

„Das hat private Gründe, die ich dir gewiss nicht auseinander setzen werde", zischte er.

Remus spitzte die Lippen.

„Nun nicht mir, aber dem Ministerium wirst du es sagen müssen."

Severus funkelte ihn an und setzte schon zu einer bösartigen Bemerkung an, als Albus die Stimme erhob:

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir diese Konversation weiterführen sollten. Vielmehr möchte ich zum Ausdruck bringen, dass wir …, " mit einem Seitenblick auf Remus betonte er, „alle froh sind, dass du wieder bei uns bist, Severus."

Albus' Blick war ungewöhnlich warm und ernst, als er dem jüngeren Mann zu seiner linken die Hand auf die Schulter legte.

Ergriffen blitzen Severus' Augen für einen Sekundenbruchteil auf. Dann schaute er so hart und unerbittlich, wie ich es von ihm – aus Schülertagen – kannte.

Albus sprach weiter:

„Ich möchte, dass Professor Granger und du in einer halben Stunde in meinem Büro erscheint. Ich denke, wir haben da einiges zu besprechen."

Wir nickten beide nur und wandten uns dann Professor Vector zu, die ebenfalls Interesse an dem Bild bekundete.

Die halbe Stunde verging viel zu schnell.

Nach dem Albus gegangen war, hatte sich Severus noch eine ganze Weile mit Minerva und Septina (Professor Vector) unterhalten, so dass uns nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, um miteinander zu sprechen.

„Was denkst du, möchte Albus von uns?"

Er hob die Augenbraue in stiller Ironie und schmunzelte.

„Wie ich Albus kenne, wird er seine Neugier befriedigen und dann die wirklich wichtigen Dinge besprechen wollen."

Ich grinste unsicher.

Oh je! Ich hätte am Liebsten die Augen und Ohren verschlossen und wäre geflüchtet. Denn ich war nicht wirklich vorbereitet, auf den Kampf mit dem Ministerium. Dennoch folgte ich Severus durch die langen Gänge des Kerkers, bis hinauf zum Büro unseres Schulleiters. Der Wasserspeier saß diesmal nicht vor dem Durchgang, denn es waren ja noch Ferien und insofern hatte dieser frei. Ein Umstand der mich sehr erstaunt hatte.

Albus bot uns Tee und Zitronentörtchen an. Letztere lehnte der Zaubertränkemeister ab und ich nahm ihn gerne an. Ich brauchte Nervennahrung!

Der weißbärtige Zauberer ließ uns ganz schön zappeln, in dem er sich elendig viel Zeit nahm, unseren Tee zu bereiten und mir meine Törtchen zu servieren. Ich wurde schon ganz kribbelig vor Aufregung, nur der gut aussehende Zauberer neben mir schien unbeeindruckt.

Endlich ergriff Albus das Wort:

„Liege ich mit der Vermutung richtig, dass es dich nicht stört Hermine in deinem Quartier wohnend zu wissen?"

„Durchaus."

„Nun denn, dann wird auch sie der Grund für dein … ähm …. Verschwinden gewesen sein."

„Korrekt."

„Du wirst mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen?!"

„Nein Albus, das werde ich nicht."

Entspannt nippte Severus an seinem Tee. Enttäuscht sah Albus ihn an.

„Schade."

Er klang so enttäuscht, dass ich anfangen musste zu kichern.

Albus grinste ebenfalls und wandte sich dann zu mir.

„Würdest du es mir erzählen?"

Ich lachte.

„Bestimmt. Aber nicht allzu bald."

Der Schulleiter zog eine beleidigte Schnute und drehte sich dann zu seinem Sekretär um. Flink ergriff er ein Pergament und rollte es auseinander. Nach einem umständlichen Räuspern blinzelte er über dessen Rand und erklärte:

„Ich habe mir schon vor einiger Zeit überlegt, was zu tun sei, wenn du wieder zurück zurückkehrst."

Er sah Severus über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.

„Das Ministerium hat mit seiner Todesser Kampagne dafür gesorgt, dass du enteignet wurdest und deine Reputation ähnlich ist, wie die von Lucius Malfoy."

Severus' Gesicht blieb maskenhaft. Einzig die Anspannung seiner Schultern und seine verkrampften Hände zeigten seinen innerlichen Kampf.

„Nur wurde dein Hab und Gut sofort veräußert", fiel ich Albus ins Wort. „Nicht ein Objekt wurde von Auroren oder Mitarbeiter der Fluchabteilung auf seine magische Orientierung hin untersucht. Soweit ich weiß, haben sie Snape Manor gleich ausgeräumt und verkauft."

Mein unglücklicher Blick entging Severus nicht. Dennoch zischte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hindurch:

„Diese Bastarde! Das werden sie mir büßen."

Seine Augen waren kalt wie Stein und strahlten ebenfalls dessen Härte aus. Seine Hände krallten sich um die Armlehnen seines Stuhls.

Albus nickte nur mitfühlend und erwiderte:

„Rache wird dir nichts nützen. Denn sie halten dich für einen Todesser und werden dementsprechend einen Haftbefehl umsetzen, den Fudge schon kurz nach deinem Verschwinden erlassen hat."

Sein Gegenüber rauschte förmlich aus dem Sitz und durchmaß hektisch den Raum.

„Soll das heißen, ich muss mich weiterhin verstecken?" schnarrte er.

Unglücklich sah der Schulleiter ihn an:

„Solange wir deine Reputation nicht wieder hergestellt haben, wäre es nötig."

Meine Kehle wurde eng. Das Wiederherstellen würde das schwerste überhaupt werden. Ich stöhnte innerlich und fühlte meine Augen brennen.

„Das wird sehr schwer werden, Albus," hauchte ich.

Traurig lächelte dieser.

„Ich weiß, meine Liebe. Doch wir sollten unverzüglich damit beginnen."

Ich nickte.

„Wir brauchen Zeugen. Und…", ich schluckte, „der ‚Kronzeuge' liegt im Koma."

Severus linste zu uns hinüber.

„Harry?"

Ich nickte nur.

„Er war der einzige der genau gesehen hat, wie du Le Strange ausgeschaltet hast. Alle anderen haben wenig davon mitbekommen."

Ich ließ den Kopf hängen. Ich hatte meine Aussagen damals schon zu Protokoll gegeben. Ich hatte nichts von dem Kampf in Harry Nähe gesehen. Einzig Severus hatte ich gefunden, wie er unter der Leiche eines Todessers gelegen hatte. Es stellte sich dann später heraus, dass es Bellatrix Le Strange gewesen war.

Sicherlich hatten die anderen vom Orden auch ihre Aussagen gemacht, dennoch galt sein Verschwinden als Schuldeingeständnis.

„Harry könnte uns helfen", wisperte ich bei mir.

Gedankenvoll sah Severus mich an. Schließlich verkündete er in seinem besten Klassenraumtenor:

„Hermine, lass mich mit Albus allein sprechen bitte!"

Erstaunt sah ich ihn an. Ich dachte, wir wollten dies zusammen regeln – irgendwie. Doch mein Blick in sein Gesicht sagte mir, dass Diskussionen ausgeschlossen waren. Sein düsterer Blick war mir Warnung genug.

So verließ ich nachdenklich und auch ein wenig enttäuscht den Raum. Ich dachte … hoffte, er würde ebenso fühlen wie ich.

Langsam ging ich die Treppen hinab und verließ das Schloss, um draußen besser nachdenken zu können.

Mein Weg führte mich um das Schloss herum, zum dem bewussten Innenhof. Ich lächelte bei dem Anblick der wuchtigen Rosenbüsche.

„Hallo Mum."

Seufzend, mit Tränen in den Augen setzte ich mich auf die Bank, die neben den wuchtigsten Rosenbusch stand.

Haltlos fühlte ich, wie mir die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Ich schluchzte laut auf und weinte, wie ich seit langer Zeit nicht mehr geweint hatte.

Ich vermisste meine Mutter, vermisste Harry und auch Ron, der so zurückgezogen lebte. Ich war so einsam. Bei Professor Ling war ich noch einsamer gewesen.

Professor Ling …

Ich würgte und erbrach mich neben die Bank. Heiß jagten Hitzeschauer über meine Haut und ich würgte abermals.

Hastig sprach ich einen Reinigungszauber über mich und den Boden neben der Bank.

Li Ling war eine Bestie.

Damit sollte ich versuchen klarzukommen! Hätte ich mich nur nie bei ihm beworben. Wäre Severus bloß nie verschwunden!

Ich barg mein Gesicht in den Händen. Tränen flossen wieder und ich spürte die Sehnsucht nach Severus nur noch intensiver.

„Bitte", flehte ich zu niemanden bestimmten, „bitte lass ihn bei mir bleiben." Ich wimmerte auf und schrie, getrieben von innerer Pein:

„_BITTE_!"

Ich wiegte mich vor und zurück und umarmte mich selbst dabei.

Ich brauchte Severus.

Albus hatte es erkannt, dass ich Glück brauchte. Was hatte er mir noch gewünscht? Ach ja: „Mögest du hier dein Glück finden".

Ich fragte mich abermals, wie er solcherlei Dinge wissen konnte. Irgendwann würde ich ihn danach fragen. Ich strich über die Blätter des Rosenbusches.

„Hey Hermine!"

Erschrocken erhob ich mich. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich jemand genähert hatte. Ich sah mich um, und entdeckte Hagrid, der sich bis auf ein paar Schritte genähert hatte.

„Oh. Hallo Hagrid!"

Er trat auf mich zu und sah mir ins Gesicht. Sanft hob er seine riesige Hand und strich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

Ich versuchte ein Lächeln, was mir kläglich misslang.

„Du bist schon zurück?"

Ich suchte ein Taschentuch, während der Halbriese sanft antwortete:

„Ich bin nur kurz hier, muss noch ein paar Pflanzen mitnehmen."

Er nickte zu den Büschen rüber. „Manchmal hab ich das Gefühl, ne nette Lady steht hier rum und guckt mir nach."

Ich brach in Tränen aus und Hagrid nahm mich einfach nur in den Arm. Sanft streichelte er meinen Rücken und reichte mir, sein erstaunlich sauberes Taschentuch.

Lange saßen wir da und Hagrid erzählte mir von seinen Tieren, die er im Wald untergebracht hatte, nach dem er Ärger mit Dumbledore bekommen hatte.

Er wusste, dass ich nicht wirklich zuhörte, doch seine Worte trösteten mich. Ich fühlte wie ich mich beruhigte und ein kleines Lächeln meine Lippen umspielte, als Hagrid sagte, er wolle wieder Flubberwürmer besorgen.

„Komm ich begleit dich noch ins Schloss, Mine."

Ich nahm dankend an, und versuchte mir Hagrids forschem Schritt mitzuhalten. Freundlich sah er auf mich runter.

„Wird schon wieder. Wirst sehn."

Damit verschwand er in Richtung Wald.

Ich seufzte. Er mochte ja Recht haben, nur würde es sehr lange Zeit dauern, bis verschiedene Dinge wieder wurden.

Ich hatte keinen Hunger und so ging ich auch nicht zum Mittagsessen. Stattdessen machte ich mich gleich auf den Weg in die Kerker hinab und trat in das Zaubertränkemeisterbüro. Dort herrschte noch ein Durcheinander vom Sichten der Unterrichtsunterlagen, Lehrpläne und den letzten Arbeiten der unteren Jahrgänge.

Da ich Ablenkung brauchte von den Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, den Erinnerungen an meine Zeit bei Professor Ling und meiner Unsicherheit und Ängsten um Severus Snape, machte ich daran, die Unterlagen zu sortieren und Lehrpläne für das kommende Schuljahr zu entwerfen. Ich konzentrierte mich intensiv auf meine Arbeit und hörte erst auf zu arbeiten, als ich es vor Durst und Hunger nicht mehr im Büro aushalten konnte.

In meinem oder besser Severus' und meinem Quartier angekommen, rief ich eine Hauselfe und bestellte etwas zu essen und Unmengen an Tee. Das Essen erschien mit einem feucht klingenden ‚Plop' auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und ich stürzte mich auf den Tee.

Kaum hatte ich begonnen mein Hühnchensandwich zu essen, als Severus durch die Außentür gestürmt kam.

Genervt rollte mit den Augen, als er meinen fragenden Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Tee?"

Er grunzte nur und so schenkte ich ihm einfach eine Tasse voll.

Ich aß ungerührt weiter, seinen sauren Gesichtsausdruck ignorierend. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was ich tun konnte, um ihn zu beruhigen, aber ihn jetzt etwas zu fragen oder etwas zu sagen, würde bestimmt nicht helfen.

Oh je, wenn ich seinen Ausdruck betrachtete, musste das Gespräch mit Albus wirklich ganz schlimm gewesen sein.

Langsam trank ich meinen Tee, während er den seinen nur hinunterschüttete.

„Spuck's aus."

Er starrte mich an.

Ich lächelte innerlich. Er trug nun den gleichen Ausdruck zur Schau, wie damals im Zaubertrankunterricht, wenn ich eine allzu kluge Antwort von mir gegeben hatte. Nur hatte es mir damals, im Gegensatz zu heute, fürchterliche Angst eingejagt, wenn er mich so angesehen hatte. Heute war es eher so, dass es ich feststellen musste, dass ich ihn umso attraktiver fand. Hach, dieser Mann war sogar dann sexy, wenn total angenervt war! Ich bin verloren, dachte ich nur.

Er schüttete sich noch mehr Tee in die Tasse und bediente sich dann an meiner Sandwichplatte. Schweigend aß er und fixierte mich dabei.

„Ich habe ihm die Gründe für mein Verschwinden darlegen müssen, dem alten Schnüffler."

Sein Ton war scharf, doch ich sah, dass er nicht mehr wirklich wütend war. Deswegen wagte ich auch zu antworten.

„Das tut mir leid, dass Albus so in dich gedrungen ist."

Er schnaubte.

„An sich war es nicht ganz so schlimm. Es ist nur logisch, dass er nach den Gründen fragt. Was mich stört ist, dass er dem Kollegium sagen muss. Sonst hören die nie auf, sich das Maul zu zerreißen."

Brummend schob er sich den letzten Bissen zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen. Fasziniert sah ich ihm zu, wie seine Zungenspitze noch ein paar Krümel aufnahm. Ich seufzte unhörbar. Dieser Mann … war so erotisch. Ich versuchte mich zusammen zu nehmen und dachte über seinen letzten Satz nach.

„Spätestens beim Dinner werden wir uns also der Meute stellen müssen."

Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken. Wahrscheinlich würde es ein Kreuzverhör geben. Besser ich nahm es mit Humor, ansonsten würde ich ähnlich schlechte Laune bekommen, wie der sexy Zaubertrankmeister vor mir.

Um Severus Mundwinkel zuckte es.

„So sieht es aus." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes verschwanden Reste unseres Mahls. Einzig die Teekanne und – Tassen blieben stehen. „Bis dahin allerdings möchte ich ein Versprechen einlösen."

Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Was konnte er damit meinen?

Er öffnete die Arme und rutschte auf dem Sofa zur Seite.

„Da ist jemand, dem ich versprach ihn jeden Tag in den Arm zu nehmen." Er lächelte zärtlich. „Komm her Hermine. Bitte."

Ich ließ mir das nicht zweimal sagen und verließ meinen Sessel, um mich neben ihm niederzulassen.

Sanft zog er mich an sich und umfing mein Kinn, damit ich ihn ansah. Kritisch musterte er mein Gesicht.

„Du hast geweint."

Seine Stimme war wie Stahl. Ich sah ob der Kälte in seinem Stimmklang in sein Gesicht. Ich entdeckte darin Trauer und etwas, was ich wie Wut deuten würde.

Ich nickte.

„Ja, das habe ich. Doch die Gründe dafür sind so mannigfaltig." Ich seufzte. „Einer war, dass ich dir gerne bei Albus beigestanden hätte und ich enttäuscht war, dass du mich nicht dabei haben wolltest."

Severus zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich wollte dir unser Geplänkel ersparen. Albus kann sehr, nun, anstrengend sein und ich bin nicht sehr geduldig …"

Ich lachte wider Willen auf. Das war die Untertreibung des Jahres.

Er grinste und umschlang mich mit beiden Armen.

„Sei nicht enttäuscht, Liebes", flüsterte er und küsste meine Stirn, „es ist nicht leicht für mich, daran zu denken und zu versuchen dir gerecht zu werden."

Er hatte ja Recht. Sicher war es für ihn etwas neues, mich nun an seiner Seite zu haben …

„Wirst du mir die anderen Gründe irgendwann einmal nennen?"

Ich schluckte den Schrecken hinunter, doch meine Augen verrieten mich.

Er verspannte sich. Ich konnte es fühlen. Er verschloss sich. Nein, das wollte ich nicht.

„Du musst es nicht", meinte er leise mir neutraler Stimme.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Severus, wenn ich es jemals mit jemanden darüber reden möchte…," ich ließ nicht zu, dass er sich abwandte, in dem ich sein Gesicht in meinen Händen barg, „wenn ich jemals mit jemanden darüber rede, dann nur mit dir."

Meine Lippen zitterten und ich spürte wie mein Hals eng wurde. Zart fuhr ich mit meinem Finger über seine Augenbraue.

Verwundert weiteten sich seine wunderschönen Augen. Ich schluckte.

„Ich vertraue dir Severus. Es gibt keinen anderen Menschen, zu dem ich soviel Vertrauen habe."

Sanft strichen meine Daumen über seine Wange. Dann näherten sich meine Lippen den seinen und ich küsste ihn leicht.

Seine Hände umschlossen meine und zogen sie an seine Lippen. Liebevoll küsste er meine Handflächen.

„Danke", war alles was er darauf erwiderte. Nur seine Augen sagten mir mehr, als er es in dem Moment vermocht hätte. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und er umfing mich in einer festen Umarmung.

_DA! Oh mein Gott! Ich fühlte es!! Es zerriss mich förmlich. Es war, als es dehnte sich eine Blase der Wärme und des Lichts in mir aus und drohte mein Herz zu sprengen. JA! Konnte es sein?! Oh ja. Ich verliebte mich. Ich war gerade dabei mich in Severus Snape zu verlieben._ Voller Freude presste ich mich nur noch dichter an ihn und suchte seine Lippen mit den meinen.

Wie im Fieber küsste ich ihn. Erst sanft, doch dann mit einer solchen Freude, dass er überrascht aufkeuchte. Seine Hände fuhren über meinen Rücken, um den Kontakt zu mir nur noch enger werden zu lassen. Ich fühlte ein Verlangen nach ihm, dass ich nie gekannt hatte. Da war das Verlangen nach seiner seelisch – geistigen Nähe, nach seiner körperlichen Nähe, seiner Zärtlichkeit. Dem stand das Verlangen nach Auseinandersetzung mit ihm genauso gegenüber, wie das Verlangen danach, ihn ganz und gar spüren wollen … in mir. Dieses körperliche Begehren war nur intensiver geworden, durch diese Erkenntnis, dass ich mich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Nach Luft ringend löste ich mich von ihm und starrte ihn nur an. Seine Lippen. Sanft gerötet von dem Druck der meinen, leicht geschwollen von meinem Wunsch ihn ganz nah zu spüren und feucht glänzend, von unseren Bemühungen die Zunge des anderen zu berühren, zu kosten. Es war ein zutiefst erotisches Bild.

Liebevoll ertastete seine Hand mein Haar und glitt hindurch. Dann umfasste er meinen Hinterkopf und zog mich wieder an sich.

„Küss mich", keuchte er, „Hermine, küss mich noch einmal."

Ich stöhnte lustvoll ob seines rauen, vibrierenden Basses auf, und tat was er von mir wollte. Seine Lippen waren weich, doch sein Kuss war fest. Sacht berührte seine Zungenspitze meine Lippen und ich öffnete sie für ihn. Alles schrie in mir: Nimm mich! Nimm mich und lass mich nie wieder los. Meine Hände umspannten seine Schultern und ich presste meine Brust an die seine.

Seine Zunge umspielte meine und stöhnte in seinen Mund. Hart schlang er seine Arme um mich und drückte seinen Körper in schier verzweifelter Manier an mich. Langsam fielen wir auf das Sofa. Er lag auf mir, sog Luft durch seine Nase ein, wie ein Ertrinkender. Doch er löste sich nicht mir. Er stöhnte tief drin in seiner Kehle. Dieser Laut ließ Wellen des Verlangens, der ungeschönten Lust durch meinen Körper pulsieren. Meine Beine umschlangen seine Hüften, ganz ohne mein Zutun. Meine Arme pressten mich so hart an ihn, wie er mich an sich presste. Aufstöhnend löste er seine Lippen von den meinen.

„Severus", wisperte ich, „Severus … ich will dich."

„Oh Merlin, Hermine!"

Ich sah seine Kontrolle bröckeln. Raue Laute drangen aus seiner Kehle, als er mich abermals küsste. Diesmal spürte ich sein Verlangen, ebenso verzweifelt war es, wie das meine. Haltlos klammerte ich mich an ihn und wimmerte auf vor Lust.

Schwer atmend löste er sich von mir. Besorgt sah er mich an.

„Habe ich dir wehgetan, Liebes?"

Ich lachte atemlos.

„Nein Severus. Das könntest du nicht einmal, wenn du es wolltest."

Er hob die Augenbrauen.

„Du vertraust mir wirklich sehr", stellte er trocken fest.

Ich lächelte.

„Das tue ich."

Meine Augen fixierten seine Lippen.

„Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich noch einmal zu küssen?"

Er stöhnte leise auf und legte seine Stirn an meine. Verzweifelt hauchte er:

„Hermine, du merkst nicht, auf welch dünnem Eis du dich bewegst. Ich kann mich kaum noch zurückhalten."

„Oh!"

„Ganz genau."

„Nun, wenn du nicht möchtest, dann …" begann ich. Doch er fauchte dazwischen:

„Herrgott Hermine! Weißt du wirklich nicht, was du mit mir anstellst? Ich will dir Zeit geben, verdammt!"

Frustriert löste er sich von mir und fuhr sich durch die schwarzen Haare. Seine Augen blitzten.

„Ent – entschuldige bitte", flüsterte ich und sah betreten auf meine Hände.

„Verdammt! Ich muss mich entschuldigen, Hermine. Du hast keine Schuld!" schnappte er.

Ich zuckte zusammen.

Er sah es und seine Miene wurde weich.

„Du bist so zart, so süß."

Zärtlich strich er über meine Wange. Dann erhob er sich und verschwand im Schlafzimmer. Ich konnte ihm nur sprachlos hinterher sehen. ER wollte MIR Zeit geben?! Wie viel Zeit brauchte ich denn noch? Ich hatte Ewigkeiten verschwendet, in aller Stille, tief in mir auf ihn zu warten! Ich rollte mit den Augen und ging ins Büro, um weiter zu arbeiten.

* * *

**Ganz, ganz lieben Dank für Eure Reviews:** lufa, mrs. Spookieness (es klärt sich noch auf, weshalb Albus mal wieder schlauer war als die anderen ;-). Wird in späteren Chappies erklärt!), Patricia79 (ja, ich habe durch PC crash noch mal anfangen müssen die Geschichte zu schreiben!), la dame!! Ihr motiviert mich schneller zu schreiben!! Kapitel 7 ist fast fertig… Limonenalarm g


End file.
